Kimiko (Fem Komatsu)
by HanaAmayaSiri
Summary: Fem Komatsu story on Quotev first.I own Nothing.What if Komatsu was a girl.
1. An

Fem!Komatsu (Kimiko)

little out of character Kimiko

Kimiko has a lot secret

Mix of the anime and manga

I OWN NOTHING (BUT A FEW OC'S)


	2. Chapter 1

A cute girl with long raven hair which she kept usually in twin braids or a high ponytail and dark chocolate brown eyes that shined with innocence stood before a man twice her size with shocking blue hair who was fishing at a cliff. Kimiko as the raven haired girl was called was the head chef at IGO hotel's restaurant. Her superiors had told her to hire someone to hunt down a Galala Gator for a big party.

~Kimiko's P.o.v~

"Um Pardon me,I'm Kimiko.I came to offer you a job as a Bishokuya."I said hoping to get his attention the blue haired male didn't seem to not notice. Suddenly he pull up and a giant fish with a lobster claws was in the air and got snatched by and lager bird that with five tails. The blue haired male shouted and pulled back on his line bring the two beast down In union causing a gust of wind making I glad I wore a pant suit.

"A Crawdad-Fish and A Five-Tailed Great Eagle,I've never seen them caught before!I'm Awestruck!"I said then turned to the man.

"Toriko-San I'm sure that the Galala Gator can be caught if you're on the job!"I said.

"What the Galala Gator?"Toriko asked her.

"Yes!Besides being really difficult to catch, it's biology is a say even with a tank it's hard to bring one 's a ferocious creature."I said sightly scared.

"That's a top-case one piece is worth 100,000 yen."I could see him going into a fantasy state.

"It's marbled throughout with fat,and tastes like deliciously tender high-grade king crab meat combined with A5 grade top-quality Wagyu beef!"at this point Toriko was drooling.

"The Galala Gator...It's irresistible!"He said standing straight.

"Let's head out!"he said.

~Time-Skip~(Kimiko's outfit)

Toriko and I were on and boat heading to The Baron Archipelago. Toriko took a bit out of a fish.

"Sorry to bother you,Tomu."He said with hos mouth full. Dear god if my parent's met him I'm about 99.9% sure they explode at the lack of edicate.

"By the way,Why're you coming too?"He asked me.

"I was told by my superiors to research the biology and behavior of Galala Gator."I said.

"Are you a Chef?"he asked.

"Yes, how did you know?I was given the position of head cook at 'Hotel Gourmet' but..."I said.

"That's a 5-Star Hotel!I thought I caught the sent of high grade ingredients coming form your hands."He said. I looked at my hands wondering how.

"They're imbued with the smell from handing them everyday."he said earning a laugh from Tomu.

"Toriko's sence of smell is better then a police dog's!"he said.

"Treat me to a full-course sometime,All right?"Toriko asked holding a giant rice ball.

"Just what I'd expect.A good sense of smell is important to when you're examining flavors. This is a who hunts down and samples ingredients that no one has even seen before. He's said to have discovered around 2% of the 300,000 known ingredients(that 6,000)The charismatic man of the Gourmet Age,The Bishokuya,Toriko,this is beyond amazing!"I said.

"Hey,How much do you plan eat,Here?"I asked.

"Almond Cabbage is delicious!"He said. After and while Tomu told he had the archipelago in he's sight. I look at the ominous sense before us. This is possibly the worst choose I made in my life. I looked around and saw something I hadn't seen.

"What are those?"I asked.

"Friday 're extremely wary and cowardly won't attack but the question is why 're they in a place like this?"Toriko said.

"Well, We're here."Tomu said.

"This is the only entrance to the Baron 's a mangrove tunnel that's nicknamed 'The Ogre's Mouth!'"Toriko said I had an urge to cling to him but it would by very unlady-like. We transferred to a row boat. I clang to a gun.

"Are those sharks?This place is swarming with them."I said.

"They're called Baron it varies a little depending upon their 're Capture Level 1."he said.

"Capture level 1!That's take 10 pro-hunters to bring it down."I said really regretting my choose to come with and follow my superiors orders. Then I heard an unworldly sound.

"What was that?"I asked scared.

"Just the cry of some other wild beast."Toriko said calmly.

"There are around 50,000 different creatures living in the Baron Archipelago and the king ruling them is non-other then the Galala Gator."He added.

"Right"I said scared.

"The Galala Gators ferocity increases with age by the time it reaches it's maximum age of 150 years,it's a capture level need a tank maintained by the IGO in order to take something of that level down.I'm resolved to do this...but I really am scared."I said. The boat hit the shore and I fell forward slightly.

"We're here."Toriko said walking ahead. Looked around then ran after him. We walked thought the woods I was jump at every sound I've never left civilization.

"I may have made a poor life choice,here."I said shacking.

"There's no time like the time afterward is the wrong time."Toriko said.

"I'm pretty sure the present is the wrong time,too."I countered then I felt some cold and gross land on the back neck. I screamed,

"Something's stuck to me!"Toriko turned to me.

"That's a Baron 's just your blood,don't worry about it."He said.

"I'm totally gonna worry about it."I yelled freaking out big time.

"It's all squishy!"I yelled.

"It'll open a gaping wound if you try to force it off."he said.

"Just get it off me please."I cried. He walked over to me I was so freaked out that I didn't noticed when he squeezed juice on to it. I calmed when I felt the leech fall off.

"What happened?"I asked

"Sea water gives water the mangrove leaves a high salt content,which leeches are weak against."Toriko said.

"I see."I said sheepishly. We continued to go deeper into the woods.

"This place really is creepy."I said

"Wait!"Toriko yelled.

"Here coming here was definitely-Eh?"I heard something moving in the bush. I turn to him. Then there was a roar behind me. I turned and see a giant saber tooth cat.

"A Baron Tiger."Toriko said.

"Capture level 3,Something of that level takes 30 soldiers to bring life is over."I said in hysteric. Toriko stepped in front of me.

"Want to mess with me!?"He said scaring the tiger off.

"I thought something funny was going on around Baron Tiger is usually lives deep within the Baron shouldn't by any around like the Friday Monkeys we saw monkeys are cowardly,and are known for spending their entire life inside of be out on the reef like that they must have been driven from the normal habitat.I can't think of any other isn't the work of just some level 5 Galala 's something even greater then that,a predator with overwhelming power sitting right at the top of the food chain."Toriko said.

"A predator?"I asked.

"It's been a long time,but maybe I'll end up using them once again my folk and knife!"he said to himself. We stopped at a lake and made camp. We were just sitting around the fire talking it was too quiet. I don't like it I could feel the danger it was bad enough that I was still bleed. I just hope it stops before I get home because Kasturo would flip out and we'd be on our way back home and it's bye bye freedom. I just sighed. Then There was movement from the water. A Swamp Snake emerged from the water and of course I screamed in terror. I fell dead taking the fire with it. Great now it's dark I hate the dark. Then it was dragged back into the water and the moon came out from behind the thick cloud-cover to reveal a giant Galala Gator standing on shore. Toriko battled the beast it was over 300 years old. I was scared out of my mind. Toriko beat the beast then we restarted the fire and Toriko started to roast some the Galala.

"Is this really okay?To be sitting here eating food for the party?"I asked

"It's there's no way we could this huge thing it out!The marbled fat is sparkling!"Toriko said drooling.

"Just like the stars in the night sky."I said.

"Itadakimu"Toriko said then ate the slice he was hold.

"That's incredible!After just one bite this tender meat,juices continuously drip from it!It's a veritable flood of bouillon!"He said happily.

"I'll try some, ."I said eating the slice myself. My chef brain kicked in.

"The texture of the meat,and the fat that seems like it's !If we stone-roast it this way,I'm way I can saute each side of the meat in it's own fat,and all the meat's juices will be sealed 's done!"I said cutting it in half. Toriko took half and we eat.

"The outside is crunchy and fragrant!"He said

"the inside's marbling is perfectly cooked and juicy!"I said.

"YUUUM!"We both yelled.

"But tell me why would someone who can make something as good as this come all the way the Baron Archipelago?"Toriko asked. I let out a sigh.

"My dream is to become a first-class chef.I believe that if I don't see the ingredients as they are in there original form,I'll never be able to cook them as best I first time I saw you hunt,Toriko-San,I realized why I decided I wanted to see the Galala Gator while it was still alive,even though it would be dangerous."I told him. He smile at me.

"When you eat delicious thing,power flows through your 's because eating or cooking something means that you are receiving the power of it's why we say'Itadakimu'."He said causing my heart to flutter slightly."Toriko-San. Toriko-San what's your dream?"I asked wanting to know more about him.

"My dream is to create a Lifetime Full Course Menu."He told me.

"A Lifetime Full Course Menu?"I asked.

" with an hors-d'oeuvre,then a soup,a fish dish,a meat dish,a main dish,a salad, a dessert ,and a drink.I've actually only decided on one of them, now my menu is full of nothing but someday i'm sure I'll complete are still plenty of delicious things in the world that nobody knows about and those delicious thing,all with different lives,I want to meet every single one of them."He said.

"Toriko-San's Full course."I said then turned towards him.

"Toriko-San,If an opportunity like this arises again,would it be okay if I come with you?"I asked.

"Do what you want."He said coldly.

"There's no time like the present."he added.

"And any time afterward would be the wrong time,right?"I asked happily.

"Kimiko Let's keep frying more of this stuff up."He said.

"Okay Toriko-San."I said cheerfully.

"It's awesome,Isn't it Kimiko? Once you get going you can't stop!"he said.

"I 's so delicious!"I said.

"Fry it up faster!"he yelled.

"yes it to me!Hey,Huh?"I said. We cooked and ate to dawn and all the Galala Gator was gone.

"Gochisousama deshtida!"Toriko said.

"Hey,Huh?You couldn't have eaten it all,Toriko-San!"I yelled panicking.

"Whenever I eat,I eat till there's nothing 's my rule!"he said.

"Aw,man I'm stuffed."he added.

"I told you that we coundn't eat all of it!"I said panicked big time.

"What am I going to tell my superiors?"I asked.

"Just tell them it was totally delicious."Toriko deadpanned. I shot him a glare.

"What good is that going to do!?"I asked.

"Forget about being the greatest cook,I'm gonna get fired!"I said. Then I'll get dragged back to the caged life of my parents planned for me.

"That sure was still a step below getting into my Full Course."he said.

"So After all that,You're still giving it a failing grade?!"I yelled.


	3. Chapter 2

It's about a week since the Galala Gator fiasco. Johannes and I went to the World Kitchen to find something he's always so vague but hey I see what's in the market. When we got there I looked around and fell behind.

"Hey Kimiko hurry up or our target will be sold."Johannes said.

"Sorry my eyes got taken by the variety of food here as expected of the World Kitchen rare food ingredient are everywhere."I said sheepishly.

"Oh you were if I remember it right,the girl who..."I heard a familiar voice say.

"Ah!Tomu-san Thank you for back then."I said sweetly.

"Glad to see that you got back safely. We gonna receive some ingredients from Toriko today,you wanna come?"He asked.

"Eh?Toriko-San is coming?"I asked.

"Oh you called me?"I heard another familiar voice ask. I turned and my eyes bugged out,

"WAA he's there!"I yelled

"It's Toriko!/Hey Toriko's here!/What the real one?"people yelled.

"Wow,a Shakrenodon!It's got more then a ton doesn't it?"Tomu asked.

"40 grand for a Kilo,how's that Tomu?I've done Knocking already."Toriko said.

"Make it 30 grand per Kilo I've got a lot of poor retail customers on this."Tomu said.

"Great,you could sell to some to our hotel Tomu."I said happily

"That will be a problem if you don't follow the market price stated by the IGO the Price of food will be altered"Johannes said.

"say that to Toriko the provider if you dared to that's it."Tomu said.

"That's impossible." Johannes said. He walked over to Toriko.

"Toriko-San I've heard the rumor."He said getting Toriko's attention.

"You finished off a Galala Gator as expected of the Four Heavenly Kings. I truly wish the other three would follow your example and contribute to the development of the age of gourmet."Johannes said in Earnest.

"It's useless to expect that from them."Toriko said.

"Putting that aside we've got one job request for you."Johannes said.

"yes yes there are a lot of Bishokuya who belong to the IGO it doesn't have to be me."Toriko said.

"The rainbow fruit are ripe."Johannes deadpanned.

"What?" that caught his attention.

"Did you say Rainbow fruit?The legendary fruit whose complex bouquet of taste changes depending on humidity and temperature!?"I yelled.

"Hey you are to loud, Kimiko."He scolded.

"I've heard of 's a fruit with such concentrated juice the a drop can turn the water in a 25 meter pool into thick and luscious juice."Tomu said.

"I've heard the price of one fruit is enough for a person to have fun their whole life."I said.

"The rumor even said that it's already extinct in the wild."Tomu said.

"That's probably a hoax by some gourmet dealer to increase the price of the rainbow 's tree has produced fruit several days ago in IGO's 'Garden' of we cannot say it's natural."Johannes said.

"It's one of your special selective breeds,isn't it?"Toriko asked.

"The problem is that Troll Kongs have made their nest under the Rainbow tree and one can get close to it."Johannes said.

"Troll Kong?"I asked The storngest of all gorillas, The Troll Kong. A few days ago we sent in three gourmet tank costing 2 billion yen each,but they were destroyed. They were all flipped over a 40 ton tanks,tossed aside like they were nothing. by the way,they're capture level 9."Johannes said.

"They're a capture level 9!?"I yelled.

"That 300 year old Galala Gator we went after was only a level 8!"I ranted.

"I sure would like to try that Rainbow has been a long since I've shown my face in that garden,and I have sorely missed it."Toriko said. Does this guy ever use his brain before taking a job. We got into a car and headed to Biotope No. 8 aka the Garden. I think this is got close enoght to see it.

"It's huge."I said. We got out of the car and were greeted to gards. I'm all to familiar to me.

"Gochisousama Desu,Toriko-Sama"They said I cringed slightly.

"Don't use that greeting.I haven't given you anything to eat."Toriko said cheerfully. Then there was a loud sound like thunder.

"Was that thunder?"I asked.

"It's 's an act of intimidation that's characteric of gorillas."Toriko said.

"We received word from the watchtower a short time ago that there was a Troll Kong just inside the gate."One of the gards said.

"It's a warning from the king of the garden,telling me not to enter."Toriko said jokingly.

"I don't care,open the gate."he ordered.

"I'm sorry according to regulations,while a wild beast is with in 5 kilometers of the gate, we can not open it."one of the gards said.

"Man,you guys are always a basically, as long as they're not within 5 kilometers,right?"He asked. I willing to bet he's going to do something idatoic. The walked over to a wall.

"It's no problem if they're already gone when it's open,right?"he said. Why do I have a bad feeling about this.

"If they're going to try a intidimate us from thier side,we'll bring some intidimation of our own!"he said pumping up.

"San Ren Kugi Punch" he shouted as he hit the wall.

"One" there was a crater in the wall.

"Two"the crater got deeper.

"Three! And it's open."he said stuning everyone because there was a giant hole in the wall.

"What was That!?"I yelled.

"The Kugi punch!It's an attack that's drive several punches in at number of simultaneous punches is just like a nail being hammered in,the destuction piercing through to the other Pardon the intrusion!"he said walking into the garden.

"Wait for me!"I said following him. Why I'm a doing this,it's suicidal. Then thunder chashed over.

"Looks like rain."Toriko said. The Raindow tree is tall,so it's pretty bad news if lighting stuck. We've gotta hurry."He said.

"Right."I said. He jumped into what looked like a ditch and fell through.

"A pitfull!?"I yelled in shock. Then a lagre four armed ape leaped and throw bolders at the ground. I was frozen in fear. It looked like the creature was going attack me. Then Toriko jumped out of the hole and knocked the Troll Kong.

"Sorry,I just had to paralyzed it with a Knocking he won't be able to move for while."he said. I really don't care that it not able to move I just happy the I'm alive.

"Toriko-San is it really a good Idea just to use knock on him,and not finish him off?Though I think it's better to was knocking."I asked.

"Huh?There's really no point to taking it's only goal is the Rainbow fruit."he said.

"That's good to know."I said still a little shaken.

"Okay let's go Kimiko."He said.

"Hey,I've got it's smell all over me from when I got licked."he added and we headed forward. After a while we got hungry.

"What an indescribably sweet smell."I said.

"Yeah, it looks like we're getting close to the Rainbow Fruit is said to make animals lose all their reason and become entranced by it's smell alone. The Troll Kong is carnivorous so it doesn't eat it,but in order to eat the animals that get drawn in by it's scent,they make there nest near the Rainbow tree."he said.

"But you used Knocking on the Troll Kong back there,so we can relax and pick the fruit,right?"I asked hopeing they didn't live in troups.

"Ah?What are you talking about?"He asked

"That guy was just a bottom-racking reconnaissance shout for the pack."he said. Crap they're a pack animal.

"look you'll see them."Toriko said as we came to a cliff. I looked and a lot and I mean a lot of Troll Kongs. Great just great This many and I can't use my gift or I'll risk losing the bet I have with my parents and have to return home. I only have half a year till I win.

"Aw 'm I going to deal with all these guys?"he asked I turned and looked at him now he's asking how to handle this!?

"It-it's over."I said saddly I was going to lose the chanch at following my dream or worst get eaten by Troll Kong.

"Right now,I can see the River Styx."I said.

"Kimoko,grab on to my back."Toriko said lefting me onto his back.

"Put every ounce of your body and soul into holding that you'll die if you loosen your grip for one hundredth of a second!"he added.

"Okay"I said you don't have to tell me twice.

"But,uh, will we be able to get out of this alive?"I asked.

"I don't better pray."He said. Great this is insane. We jump dodging every attack the Troll Kong pack throw at us. I wanted to hurl a few times. While Toriko used knocking on them.

"Toriko-San,is this really the time to just be knocking them?"I asked normally I'm all for knock them but this many we don't have enuogh knocking needlesses.

"I told you,Kimiko,my only goal is getting the Rainbow Fruit."he said.

"I know but this many?"I said.

"and the Troll Kong meat is sinewy and it isn't really I plan to eat it,I don't take lives of my prey."he said. At least he's a ecological hunter but still.

"If I don't eat it,I don't kill I kill it,I eat 's my rule."He added. Then it started to rain. The Troll Knog started to attack us again and we dodge and knocked them. Then another pair attack Toriko went to knock the first one and the second grabbed him after he dropped the knocking gun.

"I-it seems that the stories about their gripping power exceeding a ton are true."Toriko said in pain

"Toriko-San"!"I yelled scared. Then the Troll Kong let him go.

"He felt my intimidation?The rain ... I get it!"Toriko said.

"the rain washed away the sent of the underling that was on my right,this is good."He added powering up to use intimidation.

"Huh?My trumbling,It..."I said looking around and I saw a large white Troll Kong that fled. What's with that.

"What was that just?"I asked. Then a lightng bolt stuck no more than ten fifteen feet in front of us.

"That was close,If the lighting strikes the Rainbow Tree, It's over!"Toriko said.

"We've got to hurry and find the boss!"he added,

"Which one was scared most by the lighting just now?"He asked.

"Eh?Why?"I asked.

"That one's the boss."He said.

"Uh,but whouldn't he be the one who's least likely to be afraid?"I asked.

"It's the most important thing for a leader to have, even more so than strength,is the ability to handle one who sense danger first is the one with the ability to lead."Toriko said.

"In that case,there actually was one who hid right before the lighting stuck."I said.

"What?"He asked.

"That white one that's behind the rest."I said point it out.

"Him,huh?I got one that has white hair as proof of it's seniority?The found it."he said.

"It's pretty slick of you to have noticed that."he added.

"No,it's just that while I've been on your back my fear somehow disappeared."I said. Like durning the storms when my elder brother would hold my hand till it past.

"I've sort of been able to calmly watch our surroundings,It's kind of strange,though."I added.

"That's quite a feat for you,Kimiko."he said.

"Yes."I said happily.

"Now, looks like the smell of the underling has completely washed off of me."he said as we walked up to the silver-back. It, It tried to intimidate Toriko who stood his ground then raised hand. It stopped rain shortly after.

"Toriko-San."I said happily.

" 's the Rainbow Fruit!"he said.

"It's so pretty!"I said marveling at it. Toriko was gathering one when the Silver-back looked up at him.

"Hey relax,I'm only taking one.I have no intention of threatening your livelihood."he assured the beast. Later on that night Toriko came to my workplace and was treated to a meal that would feed a poor small town for a week.

"Sorry to keep you waiting, here is the Rainbow Fruit."I said rolling it out I couldn't stop drooling over how lovely the scent was. Toriko rose from his sit so fast that the chair fell over. I removed the cover revealing the Jelly.

"What a sweet mellow scent!The fruit juice is evaporating and forming a rainbow!"he yelled.

"I-I knew eating that way would be . We've kept the fruit at five as time passes the temperature will rise and the flavor will change as well."I said.

"Okay,here we go.I give thanks to all the ingredients in the "Toriko said.

"Toriko-San I have no words."I said then he ate spoonful.

"It's soft!It feel just like pudding!But it's 's honestly as heavy as gold."He ate another spoonful and it looked as if the flavor pulsed through him.

"Toriko-San?"I asked worried because he was crying.

"Yum desert has been decided!"he said.

"The desert on my Lifetime Full Course Menu will be the rainbow fruit."He added.

"Kimiko,Gather all the staff!"He told me.

"We've all got to try the rainbow fruit together,right?It tastes better if everyone gets some."He said.

"Right."I said and the staff clapped behind me.


	4. Chapter 3

I was still on cloud nine that I helped in a small way and Toriko had was one step closer to his dream.

"Madam you've been happier then usually the last four days."I heard my bodyguard and close friend,Katsuro,say.

"Oh Katsuro,Of course I'm happy I'm only five more months from freedom. Plus Toriko-San invited me the go with to meet a friend of his and I'm going to a change to see the Puffer Whale in it's natural form."I said happily.

"I'm coming with you at lest to meet this Toriko person you've been gushing over like some love sick puppy."He said.

"That's right you have to take the train to report to mother and father today and don't worry he doesn't know more than anyone else outside this family."I assured him.

"Good I like seeing you smiling."he said. We left our house and walked to the train where Toriko met us.

"Kimiko who the guy?"He asked.

"Oh this is my childhood friend and roommate, this is Toriko-San."I said kindly leaving out the part that his my bodyguard. The three of us boarded the train. Toriko had raided to bar on the train earning disgusted look from Katsuro.

~Time-Skip~

"Aah!Delicious!"he said after drinking he's sixth glass of sake.

"Kimiko I highly doubt your parents or brother would approve of this man."Katsuro whispered in my ear.

"Katsuro I'm not dating him."I said quietly enough that only he heard.

"Are you planning on drinking all-they've got?"I asked.

"It's just so good,I'm so happy."Toriko said drunk. I can't stop thinking about how we'll be meeting that legendary fish soon. How about you and Katsuro."He said.

"Of course. It's only once every ten years that the Puffer Whale, the rarest of flavors in the deep seas, shows itself in the shallow waters. It happens right around this time."I said happily.

"As for Katsuro visiting his family in our home-town."I said since Katsuro was in his guard mode.

"I see. You're interested more in the people that prepare it right?"He asked.

"Yeah how did you know?That's the reason I came with you is so that I can check out the cooking skills of the people who prepare it's meat. Removing the parts of the fish that are poisonous is really difficult. Only a select portion of the is suitable for consumption."I said.

"love-sick puppy"I heard Katsuro said. I shot him a glare.

"Yeah,it's said that there are only about ten people in the whole world that can handle won't the person that we're going to meet with also be preparing the meat?"Toriko said.

"Hey you!"I heard someone yell getting our attention. We looked and was a group of three men dressed like cavemen.

"I thought there was more sake in this place but you guys ordered it all!"the leader yelled I took hold of Katsuro's hand knowing he would blow my cover if they did something dumber then they're already doing.

"Drinking up all my stuff, just who doing you think you're dealing with? It's I,the bishokuya,Zonge-Sama!"he said something tells me he's way too into RP game.

"Huh?"Toriko said broadly.

"Hey,Hey,Hey."The bald lackey said.

"Look upon it and be amazed! Zonge-sama's Lifetime Full Course Menu!"the other said playing along the bald one pulled out roll of paper.

"the Hors d'oeuvre is Golden Salmon Roe, As for the soup,it's made from the snake frog's livers." they continued they're all everyday ingredients. When then got to the main course which was Galala Gator. The said that he had caught one recently.

"It was just a small one, no more then a meter long."The bald lackey said. I held back a laugh.

"Hey! If you don't the sake,we're going to have serious trouble."The leader yelled as Toriko stood up and Katsuro reached for his dagger. The leader went quiet. Toriko put his hand on the man's shoulder and said,

"Take as much sake as you'd like. My bad, Zombie-Kun."then patted it.

"Oh ok! You're lucky I'm in a forgiving mood today."Zombie said. Then he looked my way.

"Hey angel why don't you ditch that loser and hang out with a real man."he said causing Katsuro to snap.

"I'm not interested."I told keeping Katsuro from blowing my cover.

"oh come on."he said.

"Listen here pig she said no so take your sake a leave before I beat you."Katsuro said.

"Who are you?"Zombie asked.

"That's none of your business."He said. One of his lackeys took ad box of sake and the other pushed away forcing him to leave.

"That was pretty scary."I said letting go of Katsuro's hand.

"They sizing everyone else up."Toriko said reassuringly.

"So what was that scene about?"He asked.

"Oh Katsuro's always been protective of me."I said.

"A side from Katsuro-Kun the rest of the people on this train are Bishokuya,all with their sight set on the Puffer Whale."he said.

"Toriko-San while you and Kimoko are on this hunt you better protect for me."Katsuro said shocking me.

"Don't worry I will."he said. The train stop at an all to familiar station.

"Be safe Kimiko."Katsuro said then got off. Then Toriko and I went back to talking.

"So why did you give them the alcohol?"I asked.

"Even if people will be competing with each other,it is good to let them become acquainted and stir up some common need to look out for each are some things that we just can't do by ourselves."he said.

"Umm..Could I have some sake?"an elderly drunk man asked. It looks like he's had enough.

"Sure."Toriko said.

"Here you go."I said sweetly.

"Thank you very much,sir and ma'am."the man said grabbing a bottle of wine.

"I will pay back the debt someday."he added with a hiccup. I was worried about the man. When we got to you're station we go off and walking towards the city.

"There's someone who can prepare the Puffer Whale in this city,right?"I asked amazed.

"But there aren't any people around."I said looking around.

"There should be beasts roaming around freely at the tellers have predicted that the city would be overrun with wild beasts. While that's happening,all the people hide in their homes."Toriko said.

"Speaking of which, the prophecies about the appearance of the Puffer Whale also originated in this there are fortune tellers here who are that talented."I said then the earth shock. The beast that looked like a dinosaur appeared and roared.

"You can eat it neither boiled of nor this a Kuendon?"Toriko asked. There was a man walked down the street. He wore a tan cloak over a black and green jumpsuit and a green cap.

"You came to see me,Huh?"Toriko asked. The beast went to attack the man.

"Watch out!"I yelled. The Kuendon stopped within inches of him then turned right around and left.

"Just as I predicted... an unpleasant guest has arrived."the man said his voice was smoothed as honey wine.

"I'm glad that we ran into you less could be expected from the the gentleman of the Four Heavenly Kings,Coco."Toriko said.

"The Heavenly Gluttonous King, 's been a long time."Coco said warmly.

"Is this the person you wanted to meet,Toriko-San?"I asked holding back blush.

"The Heavenly King,Bishokuya Coco?!"I asked. I think I'm going to faint. We walked through the village quickly.

"We've just about reached my home."Coco said.

"But why are you living in the town of divination telling gourmet food fortunes?"I asked.

"Well,I'm a fortuneteller by trade."he said.

"A Heavenly King is a fortuneteller?"I asked.

" is Zebra doing?"Toriko asked.

"He got caught,you 's in Gourmet Prison."Coco said coldly.

"So they finally caught him?That Problem sure brings back memories."Toriko said with a happily smile. I had tripped.

"Learning together in the garden,the four of us enveloped in a deadly struggle."Toriko said fondly.

"Stories of days gone by."Coco replied earning a nod from Toriko. I sighed I'm really out of shape. Then a Shadow came over head.

"Huh?"I asked and looked up to see a giant crow.

"A Crow monster?"I asked in awe. It's a beauty no doubt.

"So you came to greet us,did you Kiss?"Coco asked.

"Oh it's the ruler of the skies, the Emperor Crow.I thought it was extinct."Toriko said as it's landed right in front of Coco.

"He's name is Kiss, and he's part of my family."Coco said. I looked into his stunning ruby eyes.

"can you carry 3 people?"Coco asked softly. The crow nodded. We claimed on and then Kiss took off. When we landed again there was cute little stone hut with a chimney. We went in and spoke.

"I think the Rainbow Fruit is a good choice for the 's just as I saw it in my premonition."Coco said pouring some tea I think meanwhile Toriko was stuffing his face.

"Hey, do you think you could be a little more refined?"Coco asked.

"How are things going with you?"Toriko asked changing to the topic.

"Did you finish your Lifetime Full-Course Menu?"he added.

"Ah,my menu, The soup is made from the tears of the Lee there's Breo Swordfish Steak,and so on.I want to put to together a menu with a fine balance of nutrition.I have yet to decide on upon the hors d'oeurve,a main,or the drink."Coco said.

"Every ingredient has a high capture can't even put a price on them."I said amazed.

"But that's not what you came here to discuss with me,is it?Actually,you came here with a request... for me help you capture the Puffer Whale."he said taking a drink of his tea.

"Right?"he asked.

"As could be expected,getting right down to business,huh?"Toriko asked.

"It's quite a difficult Puffer Whale's Poison is so deadly that you took as little as 0.2 milligrams,you would die."Coco said.

" you puncture a poisonous gland,the meat will be exposed to the toxins,and you won't be able to eat any of 's why it's so difficult to meat has become poisonous so oftentimes in the past and been acquired on the black market."I said sadly.

"Anyway the fact is that people eat it despite knowing that it might kill them means that it must be good!"Toriko said.

"My changes of successfully capturing one and then being able to remove the poison glands are only 10%."Coco said.

"Basically it's a 1 in 10 change."he added.

"Those odds are good enough for I were the one doing it,we wouldn't succeed even once."Toriko said going back to stuffing his face.

"And there's some more bad Puffer Whale lays it's eggs at depth of 800 meters. They are consealed deep within a labyrinthine,beast-filled the most dangerous beast is that demonic beast,straight out of hell,the Devil Snake."Coco said.

"A Devil Snake?!"I asked.

"Yes,The Battle Wolf, praised as the strongest creature since ancient times,is on par with it's ferocity."Coco said earning laugh from Toriko.

"Yeah,I can see why is might be you had any premonitions about us?Have you seen our imminent death?Can you see the shadow of death?"He asked.

"How long has it been since I've done the work of a Bishokuya?"Coco asked.

"Does that mean."I said happily.

"I guess I'll join you."Coco said.

"I expected no less,Coco!"Toriko said.

"We did it Toriko-San."I said. Coco stood up.

"As a reward ,how about a lifetime of free food at hotel Gourmet's restaurant?"Toriko asked.

"Did you just decide on a whim!?"I yelled.

"Did you really have to bring my restaurant into this?"I asked.

"I can't wait to find the Puffer Whale."I said.

~Time skip~

The next day we to the entrance of the labyrinthine turns that lead to the Puffer Whale's breeding grounds. They're where a ton of other Bishokuya's gathered there. Oh heaven help me. I inched closer to Toriko for safety. When we got to the mouth of the cave.

"I knew this was going to be scary!"I yelled.

"There is something in this cave that will take their lives"Coco said.

"Shall we get going?"Toriko asked.

"Yes"I said trying to be brave. We went in to the cave. I was looking around.

"Hey 't stay too far my side,"Coco said causing me to blush madly.

"Okay."I said shyly. I saw something cool.

"Hey those are Snap Mushrooms'' I side running to them.

"Really?"Toriko asked grabbing one and eating it.

"The Snap-Crackly texture of this mushroom is the best."He said with his mouth full.

"There are a ton of them spouting up around here!"I yelled happily.

"I told her not to stay from my side."I heard sigh. Coco walked over to us. I heard yelling.

"What's that?"I asked. Then the cavemen from the train ran past us being chased by Giant Millipedes.

"Huh?Isn't that Zombie-Kun?"Toriko asked.

"He use is a lively one isn't he?"He added.

"I haven't seen the Shadow of death on I'm sure they'll make it out alive."Coco said. After a light bit we continued to go deeper into the cave.

"It's gotten very narrow in here,Huh?"I asked.

"Yeah,but there's no mistaking that it's 's faint but I can detect the smell of salt water."Toriko said.

"As always your have a perfect sense of though there isn't much light,Coco-San is still easily takes the lead."I said.

"Coco can see parted of the spectrum that regular human's can't from the infrared to can see them all."Toriko said.

"Huh?"I asked.

"As you may know, the eyes contain cells that taking in light called photo photo receptors cells are much stronger than the average person' even in this pitch darkness, I'm able to see thing as if it were bright as day."Coco said.

"But that's not can also see electormagnetic waves,which regular humans can't."Toriko said.

"Yes,that's vision allows me to see changes in the shape and color of the electromagnetic waves that people emit,which allows me to see their futures."Coco said.

"Well,please look into my I become a successful chef?"I asked walking backwards.

"Wait stop!""Coco said.

I stopped barely miss a one way trip down. If Toriko hadn't caught me I would have fallen a good.

"What are you doing?"He asked.

"I'm sorry."I said sheepishly. Then I heard chartering coming from below.

"I can hear something."I said looking down to see a group of Scorpion Cockroaches. Toriko pulled me up to safety as I yelled.

"Scorpion Cockroach dissolve their prey with a deadly poison before they eat them."Toriko said. Coco loosened his collar.

"I'll take the lead."he said pulling the green wrapping from around his neck.

"Take the lead?"I asked is he nuts.

"Follow me."Coco said as if it were no big deal removing his hat. Then he turned dark purple. He jumped into the middle of the roachs. They closed in then they retreated.

"Amazing."I said.

"They seem to be able to sense it as threat of the poison within Coco."Toriko said. He picked me up bridal style and jumped down. Then let me down gently. Coco fixed his wrappings and returned to his normal color.

"I've scared them of,so you can relax now."Coco said. It reminded me of when I was little,my big brother would always scare off the nightmares.

"Bishokuya will artificially create antibodies within themselves in order to oppose foes that carry poison."Toriko said.

"Anti-bodies?They neutralize poison and negate their effects,right?"I asked.

"I have 70 different antibodies,but Coco here has about 500 antibodies inside him."he said.

"500!?"I asked. I'll have keep my parents away from him god knows what they'll do to him.

"Because my body is able to withstand much more poison than the average person,I've been able to produce all of those antibodies are normally made by slowly injecting a minuscule amount of poison into the body over a long period of I've had such a large amount of poison injected into my body,the poisons within my body mix to create new 's enough to send the beast running for their so now,I'm a poisonous existence with out grace."Coco said sadly. He turned to me.

"Well,shall we go?"he asked and walked farther ahead. I wanted to help him somehow.

"Coco-San seems lonely,huh?"I asked.

"Coco is hunted by scientists that are aiming to create new antitoxins from his have even been some who've tried to have Coco himself isolated as a top class dangerous he left his job as a bishokuya,in order to escape having any ties with him."Toriko said.

"That's why he hates camaras."I said sadly. We followed him.

"Toriko!"Coco called.

"About 100 meters directly below us,the hole widens!"He yelled.

"My eyes are better,I will go on ahead."Coco said.

"Then I'll go with 's ok right?"I asked jumping unrefined on to his back.

"My Poison?"Coco asked.

"Let's go,Coco-san."I said smiling. Katsuro would be yelled bloody murder if he saw this.

"Kimiko-San."he said stunned. We descended. Then fireflies started to fly around us.

"Fireflies!"I said,how romantic.

"There are fireflies."I said happily.

"Yes,Sea must have slipped into the cave from the sea."Coco said.

"Beauful aren't they,Coco-san?"I asked. They're like stars that flew down from the sky.

"Does the fact that there are fireflies here mean that the bleach is close?"Toriko asked sliding down the rope. I heard I loud yell come from below us.

"A Bishokuya?"Toriko asked.

"Something's !"Coco yelled.

"Yep we're going staight down!"Toriko yelled.

"Kimiko-San,hold in tight!"Coco told me.

"Okay."I said not need to be told twice. He and Toriko let go of the rope. When we land I got off Coco well more fell off.

"What's That?"I asked hiding Coco.

"A flock of Swallowtail Bats!"Toriko said. Coco put his arm in front of me.

"Kimiko-San, get back please."he said.

"Ok."I said stepping further behind him. He stepped forward and removed one of his wrappings then his and turned purple.

"Poison dressing."he said as he covered the bats with a purple liquid. The flew right passed him and landed in front of Toriko.

"I hit them with my poison,but they'll be able to fly again soon enough."Coco said.

"They're timid creatures that hardly ever attack ...what could've made them do it?"Toriko asked. I picked up one that had fallen near me and looked into it pupil-less sapphire eyes.

"I don't think they were attacking they were trying to flee."I said quietly

"Yeah there is something odd about 's as if rather than them coming to attack us,they were fleeing from something."Coco said. I place the little bat down cooing to it saying it'll be alright soon it'll be flying again. Suddenly I was grabbed from behind. I was being kidnapped are you fucking kidding me.


	5. Chapter 4

So I was kidnapped for the love of god! I haven't been kidnapped since I seven. No one would know about my family so why the hell was I kidnapped. I heard an unearthly cry. What was that? Please let Coco and Toriko be safe what am I thinking Let me be safe for God's sake.

"Let me go,you Brut!"I yelled.

"Do you hear me?I said let me go!"I yelled again. I don't want to use force but it looks as if I have to.

"Just keep quiet."my capture said earning a glare.

"You'll be much more comfortable in a second."he said. I hope this Brut isn't suggesting something indecent because I'll kill him. I do at lest know how to fight humans.

"The Heavenly Kings,Toriko and Coco. What an honor! Those guys'll be holding off the Devil Snake. In the meantime, I'll take a different route to the sandy beach in the cave. I'll get to the phantasmal Puffer Whale first! And you'll be drawing the wild beast's attention as a sacrifice."He said laughing. I grabbed for my knife and stabbed the bastard in the thigh. I sure as hell wasn't going to be bait for some beast. He yelped and dropped me.

"you bitch."he said. I smirked.

"I'm a bitch you shouldn't mess 're not strong enough to handle me."I said in a deadly tone. He was about to attack me when he stopped and ran the other way. I turned around and a giant three eyed snake with arms and a mane.

"TORIKO-SAN!"I yelled. Then I remembered I could I connect with the beast. I took a deep breath and looked the serpent in the eyes.

"I plead you to calm yourself Demon Devil Snake. I do not wish any harm to you."I said calmly. It roared at me. I sighed connecting with an animal is only easy if it's timid by nature or very young or in best case pack mentality. I was glad I had the firecrackers Toriko gave to me on the train. I heard my capture yell. I'm guessing he got caught by another wild beast.

"Serves him right trying to use me as bait."I said quietly and turned my attention back to the snake in front of me.

"Listen I mean you no harm so please return to your nest and I'll be on my way."I said firmly. It went to attack me. I sighed and pulled out the firecrackers. Then remembered I need earplugs. I dug into my pocket a pulled out my earplugs but before I could secure them in my ears the snake Attack and I had to pull the cord to explosive. The shock wave them it hit me and my world went black. I saw a vision it was my late aunt Miyako. She was as beautiful as ever.

"Aunt Miyako what are you doing here?"I asked.

"My sweet little sugar-rose your friends are coming you have wake up before they arrive."She said.

"I've been watching over you and I know you'll do just fine. I'll continue to watch over you my little sugar-rose."She said before vanishing. I felt a shock go threw me. My eyes snapped open and I was a giant man leaving. I sat up and looked around.

"Kimiko-San"I heard Coco call. I looked and saw Toriko with Coco.

"Kimiko"Toriko said.

"Toriko-San!Coco-San!"I said tears welling in my eyes. I got up and ran into Toriko crying about how scared I was.

"I'm glad you're okay."Toriko said.

"I think I actually dead."I said.

"Huh?What do you mean?"Toriko asked.

"I had a vision of my dead aunt. I was saved by a huge old man."I said.

"Huge old man?"he asked.

"That was undoubtedly the knock master Jirou."Coco said.

"I hate to ask but,Who is that?"I said feeling dumb.

"A legendary Bishokuya ,the knocking master,Jirou. His Lifetime Full Course Menu is made up of phantasmal ingredients that few people in the have ever tasted. The capture levels are immeasurable."Coco said going on to list the ingredients on the man's menu.

"I thought I smelled something 's that old man on the train who wanted sake."Toriko said.

"The giant old man that I just met was the geezer with the white pompadour?"I asked.

"I heard he retired a long time ago,but ..."Coco said.

"He known to be a heavy probably couldn't resist Puffer Fin Sake you can only get once every ten ,how 'bout we go get some,too!"Toriko said.

"Let's go."Toriko added.

"right."I said.

"Oh Kimiko-San you forget your helmet."Coco said.

"Oh right sorry."I said picking it up. Then I ran to catch back up with the of them.

"Kimiko don't forget to repay the debt you owe for getting your life 'd better treat that old man to an awesome meal someday."Toriko said.

"right."I said. I could also send I good bottle of sagur-rose wine to him.

"Say Toriko-San,you think you could help me by proving the ingredients?"I asked.

"Hey look!"He yelled running ahead.

"Ah!He wasn't even listen at all."I said. Then Coco and I ran after him.

"We finally made it!"Toriko said.

"This is the sandy beach in a cave." Coco said. I was in awe of the beautiful scene before me.

"Such a beautiful place."I said. I saw Toriko throw off his top shirt.

"Okay let's capture it."Toriko said. He went to take off his under I quickly turned around blushing bright red. I mean Yeah I'd seen men bare chested before but I was like three or four. I heard a splash then I turned around again. I'll leave them to do the Capturing since I can't exactly swim. I laid out a towel and sat down. I looked out over the water I was so much like a dream I wish Aunt Miyako could see this. Maybe she can she said she will watch over me. I was think how to get a bottle of either Sugar-Rose wine or Honey wine. Then Toriko and Coco came up.

"We caught some Kimiko."Toriko said. They came out of the water and their catch on the towel.

"Awesome."I said.

"For two heavenly kings,only catching 10 of them is a bit pitiful,though."Toriko said.

"It's incredibly difficult to capture just a single one. This is truly amazing."I said.

"Okay,now the real challage. The market price for one Puffer Whale is approximately 100 million,but if the poisonous glads are removed the prices goes up to 500 , if it becomes toxic,The price will immediately drop to zero."Coco said. Then he grabbed a knife and began to cut one of them. Unfortunitly it turned purple meaning it was toxic.

"Kimiko-San do you think you could prepare this in my place?"He asked.

"Huh?ME?"I aske.

"It seems that my fatigue is making my hand unsteady and it'll become poisonous if miss by a single millimeter."Coco said. I was about to protest.

"It'll be 're a pro chef after all,right?I'll guide you though the procedure,so believe in yourself."Coco said reassuringly.

"Are you sure?"I asked my emostions were all jumbled up.

"Okay,then I'll take on the 's like a dream.I'm going to prepare a Puffer Whale."I said.

"Eh?If Kimiko-Chan's doing it,We're gonna have to catch more!No matter how many we get,it won't be enough!"Toriko yelled.

"That aren't any Puffer Whale left."Coco said calmly.I took my knives out of my bag.

"Um could you two face the other way for a bit?"I asked.

"huh,Why?"Toriko asked Coco smacked him upside the head and they turned away from me.I changed into my chef's coat.

"Okay it's clear."I said. I palced a Paffer Whale and took hold of my kitchen knife.

"This Puffer's poison sack is directly below its bladder."Coco said.

"First insert the knife and make a 10 centimeter cut three knife widths down from the fins base."he said.

"That different from what you did before,isn't it?"I asked.

"The location of the poison sack is different in each individual Puffer Whale,so the process for handling them changes as well."Coco said.

"I see."I said."Take it slow."he said.

"right."I said and started to cut.

"Next,go in from the gills and cut the through the lower jaw bone."he said. I did. I started to shack a little. I cut the first and it turned toxic purple.

"Too bad."he said. I messed up seven more.

"This is"I said.

"From here,use your bare , you have to carefully remove the surrounding membrane without breaking the poison sack."Coco said.

"Okay"I said

"Slowly the membrane is completely removed,gently scoop it 't panic,take it slow."he said as I pulled out the poison sack out. Then the puffer turned a golden color.

"All right you did it!"Toriko said. I tears crying tears of joy.

"Thank goodness."I said.

"Good job,Kimiko-San."Coco praised.

"No,it was all thanks to you guidance,Coco-San"I said.

"Kimiko,for once I'm glad I bought you with me."Toriko said.

"Yes,Thank you so much."I said.

"But it's my fault that all of these became toxic."I said sadly.

"Well you can send this to the IGO for research."Coco said kindly.

"Well then, shall we eat!?"Toriko asked loudly. This guy can't read the mood at all.

"I give thanks to all the ingredients in the in this world."Toriko started.

"Itadakimasu."we said.

"Okay,let's dig into this sashimi right away..."Toriko said taking a lot.

"Hey, you took a bit too much!"I yelled. He just put all the sashimi into he's mouth. I just facepalmed and took some myself. It was sweet yet savory,it was also chewy like gum.

"Wow! All my fatigue disappeared in an instant. I've heard that it provides incredible nourishment,but I didn't think it'd be anything like this!"Toriko said.

"Toriko-San,The Puffer Fin Sake is ready."I said.

"Great."Toriko said taking one of the cups and drank it.

"So how do you like it?The Puffer Whale that you prepared yourself?"He asked.

"It delicious.I've never tasted anything like this before!"I said.

"The food you work hard to catch and cook yourself really does always taste the best!"Toriko said.

"Right."I said. We finished eating.

"Gochisousama deshita."We said.

"Okay,let's set out of here."Toriko said. There was a splash. We looked and saw a bird-like humanoid creature.

"Hm?What's that?"Toriko asked. It turned and looked at us. I started to shack.

"Kimiko,get out of here!"Toriko yelled. I couldn't move. Coco turned purple and Toriko pumped up. I was blown back thankfully away form the water. It just scrached it's head and walked off.

"What was that thing?"Toriko asked.

"I've never such ominous and sinister electromagnetic waves."Coco said.

"It came from out the a depth of 1,000 there really a living creature that can do that?"Toriko asked.

" wasn't a living thing."Coco said. I shook in fear till I felt Aunt Miyako's warm calming aura around me. After a while we left the cave. I for one was more than happy to be out of there. I needed a bath and glass of honey wine. When we got out we were greeted by the bodies of other Bishokuyas laying on the ground lifeless.

"What is this?"I asked looking around.

"The bandits and assassins that had their eyes on the Puffer Whale."Coco said.

"Yep,I bet they tried to take the Puffer Whales from that thing and were attacked."Toriko added.

"This is terrible."Coco said. Then we heard a caw.

"Kiss!"I said looking up at the beautiful crow.

"You came to get me?"Coco asked. Then the sound of choppers filled the air. I looked up and saw rescue choppers coming.

"Well,I hope you'll excuse me.I'm not good with crowds,you see."Coco said then hopped on Kiss's back.

"Kimiko-San,Thank you.I'm very glad to have met you."he smiled.

"Me to! I've learned a you so much."I said earning a nod.

"See ya,Toriko.I've got a feeling we'll meet again soon."He said.

"Yeah,we'll see."Toriko said. Then they took off.

 ** _I OWN NOTHING_**


	6. Chapter 5

It's been about week or so after I learned to prepare the Puffer Whale. I was still happily as I could be not only had I prepare a Puffer Whale Katsuro had warmed up to Toriko. Now I was on a chopper with Toriko and Johannes. Toriko was making a Hamburger with the Devil Snake he and Coco took down when we were in the caves.

"I call it the Toriko Burger!"He said when he finished it.

"It's way too big!"I said. He just shoved the whole thing into his mouth.

"He unhinged his jaw to eat!"I said

"Hm,it's a little addictive,but at least it's consistency of the meat with the fresh taste of the Neotomatoes and the mineral cheese marries quite 's like a trio of flavors playing a !"he said.

"Please pick one eating or speaking."I said quietly.

"Speaking of which how was the Puffer Whale?"Johannes asked.

"It had an impact,but that's really about the vastness of the sea,there are still lots of ingredients that I've never eaten.I can't choose a Fish Course too hastily."Toriko said.

"I the creature the IGO is requesting that you capture this time is ..."Johannes started.

"The Regal each type of meat that is located throughout it's body...high quality shoulder stake,fillet,giblets,sirloin...there is one part that combines the savoriness of all it's parts,known as Jewel meat.I've got high hopes for it."Toriko said.

"Sure is exciting,isn't it,Toriko-San?"I asked.

"You do know,right, Kimiko?That the Regal Mammoth is in the 1st Biotope."Toriko asked.

"Yes!It's very prosperous as a site for gourmet research,and it's even a famous sightseeing destination."I said.

"It's the island where new flavors are born,also known as the Gourmet at least,that's what it looks like from the outside."Toriko said.

"Huh?What do you mean 'from the outside'?"I asked.

"The IGO's largest garden,the 1st Biotope,is a single 500,000 square kilometer a small of it is open for the IGO doesn't have a firm understanding of the entire 's an island encircled by a mountain range,and several unique ecosystems have been set up so that selectively bred and cloned creatures can be released there for research."Johannes said.

"That is definitely going to be another perilous journey,isn't it?"I asked.

"You'd better gather your resolve,Kimiko." Toriko said. I sighed. Not long after that we landed and we got out.

"From here we'll head to the inner-garden of the 1st Biotope."Johannes said. We continued to move deeper into the biotope. Then we came to an escalator.

"Whoa...amazing."I said looking around.

"Don't get lost,okay?"Toriko asked.

"Right."I said then we came to a door that opened to reveal an amazing gourmet lab.

"The is a Gourmet Reteach Laboratory."I said.

"We're able can reproduce about 30% of the world's gourmet ingredients here."Johannes said.

"Amazing!"I yelled.

"There are ingredients here that I've never seen before!"I added.

"Selective breeding is ordinarily done in the larger 's even research that cannot be made pubic..."Johannes said.

"They're still doing that?"Toriko asked.

"Yes"Johannes said with a nod.

"Geez...rich folks sure have some weird hobbies."Toriko said.

"The Chief is in the basement.I'll be taking my leave here."Johannes said when we got to an elevator. The door closed.

"So what can of person is the chief?"I asked.

"He's a regular old after the President and Vice-President,They say he's the number 3 guy."Toriko said.

"The number 3 guy?I'm nervous."I said.

"Save your nervousness for now,we don't know whether or not we'll be attacked by something."Toriko said. We got to we're floor when the door opened there was a giant octopus looking monster was in front of the door. It roared I yelled then fell.

"Calm down, long as those specially fortified acrylic panes are there,we'll be fine."Toriko said walking ahead.

"That surprised me."I said in relief.

"Hey,where are you?"I asked. I ran to him.

"What are these creatures?"I asked.

"They're clones of extinct species and new species they've been created by crossbreeding. Chain Animals."Toriko said.

"Chain Animal?"I asked.

"Animal that are restrained by research is purported as great,just cause,but from an ethical standpoint this place has to be kept top secret."Toriko said.

"So that's why it's full of things that I've seen before?Man these acrylic panes are sure transparent..."I started before a blast air pushed me back.

"There isn't anything there!"I yelled standing in front a musclebound crab. I screamed and fell back.

"Kimiko."Toriko said and ran towards me.

"A Muscle Crab has escaped!"some researcher yelled.

"Go back to bed!"I heard a strong male voice say. The crab's claw was close to my neck. I yelled.

"Go back to bed."The man behind me order and the Muscle Crab ran back to it's cage.

"Didn't I tell you to keep a close on it?"The man asked angrily at a researcher.

"My deepest apologies!"The research said and ran off.

"Geez,every last one of this guys..."He started.

"Already drinking,are you?Chief Mansam?"Toriko asked the man. The man turned to him.

"Did you just call me Handsome?"He asked.

"No,I didn't."Toriko said I walked up to them.

"This man is the chief?Eh,He smells like alcohol!"I said covering my nose. Toriko and Chief clasped hands.

"Welcome... no welcome back."Chief said.

"Welcome back?"I asked.

"So?What's up this time?It's not the Regal Mammoth,is it?"Toriko asked.

"The Bishkukai has reconvened." Mansam said.

"The Bishokukai?"Toriko asked. Toriko and Mansam were taking as we walked.

"I have to agree,the thing we saw at the sandy beach on the cave was probably sent by the Bishokukai."Toriko said.

"It's a new-model GT Robo."Mamsam said.

"Um...the Bishokukai?"I asked.

"They're an organization whose aim is to control all of the ingredients in the Gourmet 'll use any means necessary to their hands on the Bishokukai's next goal is most likely going to be the Regal Mammoth."Mansom said.

"So basically,We've got capture it before they do?"Toriko asked. Then there was a loud cheering.

"What're those voice?"I asked.

"I almost forgot the main event!"Mansam said then we walked into an arena like room. I saw animals fighting in the ring. I looked around there were Rich, Nobles, Royals and many high ranking officials.

"Ooh,looks like we made 're still doing the opening ceremonies."Mansam said.

"What is this place?"I asked.

"The Gourmet 's am arena where wild beasts do battle in order to determine their fighting strength and Capture it's really more of a place for the rich,the powerful,and the VIP's of the IGO's member to enjoy themselves."Toriko said.

"Now that you mention it,these are all people I've seen before."I said some I've met before I left home.

"Yeah,they're leaders of countries all over the can place bet here, GDP of an average country changes hands here within on place is so stimulating that there are even Prime Ministers from the IGO here."Toriko said.

"But this is necessary for the organization as part these rich guys with a bunch of their money during the battles,and pass it along to poorer countries whose people are suffering from starvation."Mansam said.

"You mean you're donating it?"I asked.

" IGO was once a department of the United Nations, but became independent because high demand for gourmet it's an international organization with 360 member-nations."Masam said. Then the crowd cheered.

"The winner is the Troll Kong."A voice came over the intercom.

"But there is such a sharp division between the rich and the poor in those countries,that we have to take drastic measures such as these."Mansam added.

"Well anyhow,I haven't got any interest in these battles."Toriko said walking down the steps.

"Don't say that!There are Prime Ministers here that have even skipped out on their summit to come see today's incredible main event!"Mansam said as we walked to some seats and sat down.

"And now,its' time for today's main event,and the contenders are entering the ring!"The announcer said.

"Oh,it's starting!"Mansam said.

"Entering from the first gate,it's a rampaging monster from the Northern continent,the Elephantsaurus!"The crowd cheered loudly.

"And from the second gate,we have the amphibious demon,Gauchi!"The crowd's cheers grew louder.

"Whoa,and now a real top dog is making it's way to the the gate enters...the Silver-back!Making it's entrance from the fourth gate is the god of death who's swooped down from the skies,the mysterious bird,Gerold!"He said.

"Amazing!"I said.

"The Real surprise has yet to main attractions for today are the legendary beasts waiting behind the fifth and sixth gates."Mansam said.

"Sorry to keep you the fifth gate the strongest and most powerful of the wolves,born in ancient times...The Battlewolf!"The crowd was going wild.

"Awesome!Just as in the legendary "Tragedy of the Deathgore"...The Battlewolf?!"Toriko asked standing up.

"Battlewolf?"I asked quietly.

"The legend of the Battlewolf is also known as "Tragedy of the Deathgore."In ancient times,a demon was born in this world. With a body of 50 meters and weighting 1,000 tons,the enormous herbivorous beast,the Deathgore. They were that formed herds and consumed all of the greenery,mowing drown all of the earth's plant life. They left a world of death in their wake. The footsteps of the Deathgore were truely the countdown to a species' extinction. After eating one continent into oblivion,they set their sights on the largest continent ...a green paradise. But they were never able to consume even one blade of grass in that wonderland. When the demon tried to lay claim to that land,they were completely whipped out by one,solitary creature,The Battlewolf."Mansam said.

"From the fifth gate struts out a legend...the largest and most powerful of the wolves,Born in ancient times,the king of a continent,the Battlewolf makes its appearance!"a beautiful white wolf walked out and howled.

"The legendary wolf,The an incredible presence it has."Toriko said.

"Legendary wolf?"I asked.

" 's giving me a serious case of goose bumps."Toriko said.

"There weren't many,but we were able to find some cells near the place where the Deathgore went extinct. That ones a clone constructed from those cells. Length,18 meters. Weight,11 tons. Its behavior and lifestyle are still largely a mystery,but this must be the largest class of Battlewolf."Mansam said.

"Well,if nothing else, it certainly has the blood of a king running thought its veins. Look at the others they're all so scared that they can't move."Toriko said.

"The most popular is the Battlewolf. The runner up is the legendary Demon Devil Snake."Mansam said.

"So you mean ..."I said shacking really bad.

"It's the same species that attacked Kimiko in the cave."Toriko said I was really scared now. Then there was beeping.

"Oh Rin?Great 's the Demon Devil Snake doing?"Mansam asked.

"Things are definitely not going great here,you baldly!"A Female said.

"Huh did you call me Handsome?"He asked.

"I didn't say anything like that!And the Battle Machine's broken!If I can't fix it,the tension is going to cause the beast to go max-level berserk!"She said.

"What?You're a wild beast trainer,aren't you?Can't you do something?"Mansam asked.

"I'm doing everything I can,but I can't stop it!And stop being so rough on your staff,you baldy!"Rin said.

"What?Handsome?"He said.

"I didn't say that..."She said. Chief turned to us.

"Toriko,We've got a bit of a problem."He said.

"I heard."Toriko said.

"To-Toriko!Is he there?What should I do?!Ooh my happiness is reaching the max!"She said. I get the feeling that she has a major crush on him.

"So much Battle Fragrance is coming out!"Mansam said.

"What's Battle Fragrance?"I asked.

"It's the essence of the plant that blooms in the land of unending strife,Battle Island,The Battle Flower. Its smell affect an animal's central nervous system and manifests a heightened state of excitement within them."Toriko said.

"The wild beast trainer,Rin, uses it under managerial 's vital for the Colosseum to have,but this much is going to pose a 's really going to put them on edge."Mansam said. Then the four other beast charged the Battlewolf. The massive wolf just stood there. Something is not right at all. Toriko gasped I'm guessing he can sense it to. The Battlewolf was just trying to get away."

There's something odd about it."He said then gasped.

"Hey,is that a female?"Toriko asked.

"Uh,yeah,it ?"Mansam asked. It's was about to give birth. The Crowd was going wild over the big upset I was getting pissed at these fools people. I looked over to where Toriko had been standing and he was gone.

"Huh?Toriko-San?"I asked. I was him at the me glass shell and gasped. He hit the wall creating a hole then he jumped into the fighting. He hit the Gauchi with two Ren Kugi punch sending it flying.

"Sorry but you need to quiet down a bit."Toriko said.

"Toriko-San went into the Arena!"I yelled. Mansam just face-palmed.

"That Idiot..."He said the crowd went quiet.

"It's sure has been a while since I've stood here."he crowd roared. Toriko walked up to the towering she-wolf.

"Yo,legendary champion."Toriko said.

 ** _I OWN NOTHING_**


	7. Chapter 6

Toriko had jumped into the fight and walked up to the Battlewolf.

"Yo,legendary champion."He greeted the Towering beast.

"Oh man,It's the Battlewolf, the legendary king."Toriko crowd roared.

"Toriko-San."I said annoyed.

"That idiot,how'd he get in there?"Chief asked.

"That's 2.5 meter thick,specially fortified acrylic!"Mansam said. The crowd's roar grew. I turned to see Toriko face the Gauchi again.

"Over after two hits I guess I didn't put enough power into it after all."Toriko said then the beast roared.

"Pipe down!"Toriko said as the same red demon formed behind him. Then the other beast retreated releasing the Battlewolf. The Wolf just stood there. Then a young lady came by and offer the La France Bread.

"Thank you"I said quietly as she handed me a pinkish one Mansam had on as well. He took a bit.

"When the match starts to heat up,it's a good time far a lavish feast."he said with a laugh. I took small bits of the sweet bread. Toriko was saying something but I'm not sure what I'm petty sure that the Battlewolf was about to birth that was for sure. The wolf collapsed.

"Battlewolf!"Toriko yelled.

"Hey hey ,what's happening?"Mansam asked. I sighed.

"Chief!We have to put the match on hold,the Battlewolf can't fight!Hurry up tell Rin to cut the Battle Fragrance."Toriko yelled.

"Got it."Mansam said pulling out the radio. I gasped because I saw the silver-back coming in for an attack.

"Toriko-San,Behind you!"I yelled. He turned and blocked it.

"Sorry,but I'm going to you to take a little nap!"Toriko said.

"Rin, Rin! Stop the Battfra!"Mansam said.

"I can't!This thing is totally broken!"She whined.

"Do something!"He yelled.

"And just what is there me to do,you baldy?"she snapped.

"D-Did you just call me handsome?"He asked.

"No no I didn't."She said boredly.

"Geez,I think that going out there a using the fragrance myself would be a lot less of a hassle."she added.

"So you did call me handsome?"He asked again.

"I told you I never said that."She said annoyed.

"Okay,then hurry out here."He ordered.

"Yeah,I got ya."She said.

"Did I hear handsome there?"He asked. This guys an idiot.

"I never even freaking said "Ha"."She yelled.

"Hey there's even more coming out now!What's going on?"Toriko said.

"Guess you really don't have any good options here. The Battlewolf was said to have gone extinct in the distant past. Is this some sort of prank they pulled off with that bit of harvested DNA?Or perhaps a gift from an ancestor? Either way,it's a settle down and have you those guys to me."He said turning the other beast.

"I'm sure becoming a show for a bunch of humans is a disgrace to someone as proud as you.I'll work it out..."Toriko started then Elephantsaurus charged him.

"Along with some celebratory ."He said grabbing the beast by the tusk.

"Just cooperate with me for a bit!"He yelled lifting it up and tossing it. Mansam was laughing.

"Don't get the wrong idea...That's specially fortified firing a rocket at it wouldn't..."Mansam started. Yeah but Toriko broke it so it compromised.

"Sorry,Chief!You're going to have to close the Colosseum for a while!"Toriko said running towards was.

"Don't!STOP!"Mansam yelled. Toriko kept running towards us then leaped and hit the the top of the dome with Kugi Punch causing it to shatter. The crowd ran screaming.

"Oh Toriko-San."I sighed.

"Geez that guy."Mansam said. Toriko started laughing.

"Kimiko!Check it out !Pretty,ain't it?Celebratory fireworks!For the birth of a new Battlewolf!"Toriko yelled.

"What?"Mansam asked. We looked and saw the she-wolf had given birth to a cute little cub.

"It's so cute."I said quietly. I got up. I wanted to make a connection with the little wolf.

"Welcome to the Gourmet age."He said. I watched the scene before us it was like a picture. I looked around more people were running away so I think it safe to let a little of my gift run free.

"Hey,you bastard, you don't you go back inside?!"Chief yelled at the five headed bird. Which attacked him. he punched the beast sending it flying back into the ring.

"Sorry,just go ahead and sit tight for a bit. But that's a real surprise,a clone undergoing parthenogenesis .Is this because of the Gourmet Cells?"He asked.

"Gourmet Cells?"I asked. I guess that's possible if I knew what they were.

"Regardless,I can't believe that Toriko could break this dome 's really powered up since the old days.I guess that's proven by all the delicious food he's been eating."Mansam said.I was worried about the Mother wolf.

"The energy she expended was unusually are many clone body cells with short life spans,so that may be the anyhow,now it's time to have a nice long rest."Toriko said.

"This is seriously bad!"A woman with wild black hair said running out of one of the gates. Which crumbled as a great Demon Devil Snake came out. I screamed as others ran out the of the room. I looked for a place to hide.

"Another giant one showed regular Devil Snakes are pretty this thing is even above that..."Toriko said. The beast attacking the other creatures.

"Hey,hey!This thing's whacked out of its mind!"Toriko said as the monster screeched.

" Rin...Oh, you're not running,girl."Chief asked. Can't run to scared.

"No...Thing's always end up like this when Toriko-San's around,so I'm use to by the fact that I'm use to it is even scaring me."I said sheepishly.

"You've sure got some guts,Kid. You are really something. And yet,That mess over there consists of the heads of state. The sight of power-wielding billionaires who are unarmed and vulnerable is pretty pathetic."He said with a laugh. He stopped laugh.

"That's...Well,What do we have here?"He asked walking over to an elderly male.

"President Dohem of the Republic of Roto."He said. When I heard that name something didn't added up he's usually visiting his grandchildren this time of year, I only know that because I've met him once he was a very kind man if not a little odd.

"I'm terribly sorry about your highly anticipated entertainment having turned into this. I imagine that it's the epitome of disappointment,but our first priority here is everyone's safety."Mansam said then the man thrusted a metal arm through him.

"Chief!"I yelled. Then I was the thing take of the face of President Dohem to reveal a GT Robo.

"That's ...No It's a different one."Toriko said. Then the Demon Devil Snake attacked him which he avoided it.

"So that's the new model that I've heard rumors the fact that you snuck in here so easily mean that you're high-end equipment,or you're just an idiot?Though,for purposely coming here to give me one of these expensive things as a gift,I'm really thankful, Bishokukai."Mansam said walking up to the GT Robo,

"Who' the operator,huh?If it can hear,it should be able to speak, 's you goal?"Chief asked.

"Chief you look ... delicious."It much.

"So it's you,Bei."He said as the Robot all but teleported in front of him. The GT stabbed him then Mansam punched both sides of it's head. Then there was a laser that hit the ground near the new mother and cub. The Snake had turned to attack them. The she-wolf got to her feet ready to fight and die for her cub. The Snake attacked her and attacked back killing it the ease.

"This is the Battlewolf?"Toriko asked in awe.

"Is this for real?"Rin asked. I knew the was more then just the Battlewolf's strength it was also the love a mother has for her child. The Battlewolf was now at the end of her life the last thing she wanted was to know her cub would be safe. She start to walk to her only hours old baby.

"Battlewolf! so one attack used up pretty much all of your stamina? Looks like it'll take her awhile to recover,to."Toriko said then the babe howled getting his attention.

"Go."Toriko said getting young wolfs attention,

"Pour all your energy into be a fawning child to the mother who's given you life."Toriko said and it started walking over to it's mom. I couldn't help but smile at the cute scene. Then it was ruined by that damned Robot. Toriko turned to the GT Robo and glared.

"A Battlewolf doesn't went my appetite one looks disgusting!To hell with it!"It laughed. Toriko looked pissed now.

 _ **I OWN NOTHING**_


	8. Chapter 7

Toriko had jumped into the fight and walked up to the Battlewolf.

"Yo,legendary champion."He greeted the Towering beast.

"Oh man,It's the Battlewolf, the legendary king."Toriko crowd roared.

"Toriko-San."I said annoyed.

"That idiot,how'd he get in there?"Chief asked.

"That's 2.5 meter thick,specially fortified acrylic!"Mansam said. The crowd's roar grew. I turned to see Toriko face the Gauchi again.

"Over after two hits I guess I didn't put enough power into it after all."Toriko said then the beast roared.

"Pipe down!"Toriko said as the same red demon formed behind him. Then the other beast retreated releasing the Battlewolf. The Wolf just stood there. Then a young lady came by and offer the La France Bread.

"Thank you"I said quietly as she handed me a pinkish one Mansam had on as well. He took a bit.

"When the match starts to heat up,it's a good time far a lavish feast."he said with a laugh. I took small bits of the sweet bread. Toriko was saying something but I'm not sure what I'm petty sure that the Battlewolf was about to birth that was for sure. The wolf collapsed.

"Battlewolf!"Toriko yelled.

"Hey hey ,what's happening?"Mansam asked. I sighed.

"Chief!We have to put the match on hold,the Battlewolf can't fight!Hurry up tell Rin to cut the Battle Fragrance."Toriko yelled.

"Got it."Mansam said pulling out the radio. I gasped because I saw the silver-back coming in for an attack.

"Toriko-San,Behind you!"I yelled. He turned and blocked it.

"Sorry,but I'm going to you to take a little nap!"Toriko said.

"Rin, Rin! Stop the Battfra!"Mansam said.

"I can't!This thing is totally broken!"She whined.

"Do something!"He yelled.

"And just what is there me to do,you baldy?"she snapped.

"D-Did you just call me handsome?"He asked.

"No no I didn't."She said boredly.

"Geez,I think that going out there a using the fragrance myself would be a lot less of a hassle."she added.

"So you did call me handsome?"He asked again.

"I told you I never said that."She said annoyed.

"Okay,then hurry out here."He ordered.

"Yeah,I got ya."She said.

"Did I hear handsome there?"He asked. This guys an idiot.

"I never even freaking said "Ha"."She yelled.

"Hey there's even more coming out now!What's going on?"Toriko said.

"Guess you really don't have any good options here. The Battlewolf was said to have gone extinct in the distant past. Is this some sort of prank they pulled off with that bit of harvested DNA?Or perhaps a gift from an ancestor? Either way,it's a settle down and have you those guys to me."He said turning the other beast.

"I'm sure becoming a show for a bunch of humans is a disgrace to someone as proud as you.I'll work it out..."Toriko started then Elephantsaurus charged him.

"Along with some celebratory ."He said grabbing the beast by the tusk.

"Just cooperate with me for a bit!"He yelled lifting it up and tossing it. Mansam was laughing.

"Don't get the wrong idea...That's specially fortified firing a rocket at it wouldn't..."Mansam started. Yeah but Toriko broke it so it compromised.

"Sorry,Chief!You're going to have to close the Colosseum for a while!"Toriko said running towards was.

"Don't!STOP!"Mansam yelled. Toriko kept running towards us then leaped and hit the the top of the dome with Kugi Punch causing it to shatter. The crowd ran screaming.

"Oh Toriko-San."I sighed.

"Geez that guy."Mansam said. Toriko started laughing.

"Kimiko!Check it out !Pretty,ain't it?Celebratory fireworks!For the birth of a new Battlewolf!"Toriko yelled.

"What?"Mansam asked. We looked and saw the she-wolf had given birth to a cute little cub.

"It's so cute."I said quietly. I got up. I wanted to make a connection with the little wolf.

"Welcome to the Gourmet age."He said. I watched the scene before us it was like a picture. I looked around more people were running away so I think it safe to let a little of my gift run free.

"Hey,you bastard, you don't you go back inside?!"Chief yelled at the five headed bird. Which attacked him. he punched the beast sending it flying back into the ring.

"Sorry,just go ahead and sit tight for a bit. But that's a real surprise,a clone undergoing parthenogenesis .Is this because of the Gourmet Cells?"He asked.

"Gourmet Cells?"I asked. I guess that's possible if I knew what they were.

"Regardless,I can't believe that Toriko could break this dome 's really powered up since the old days.I guess that's proven by all the delicious food he's been eating."Mansam said.I was worried about the Mother wolf.

"The energy she expended was unusually are many clone body cells with short life spans,so that may be the anyhow,now it's time to have a nice long rest."Toriko said.

"This is seriously bad!"A woman with wild black hair said running out of one of the gates. Which crumbled as a great Demon Devil Snake came out. I screamed as others ran out the of the room. I looked for a place to hide.

"Another giant one showed regular Devil Snakes are pretty this thing is even above that..."Toriko said. The beast attacking the other creatures.

"Hey,hey!This thing's whacked out of its mind!"Toriko said as the monster screeched.

" Rin...Oh, you're not running,girl."Chief asked. Can't run to scared.

"No...Thing's always end up like this when Toriko-San's around,so I'm use to by the fact that I'm use to it is even scaring me."I said sheepishly.

"You've sure got some guts,Kid. You are really something. And yet,That mess over there consists of the heads of state. The sight of power-wielding billionaires who are unarmed and vulnerable is pretty pathetic."He said with a laugh. He stopped laugh.

"That's...Well,What do we have here?"He asked walking over to an elderly male.

"President Dohem of the Republic of Roto."He said. When I heard that name something didn't added up he's usually visiting his grandchildren this time of year, I only know that because I've met him once he was a very kind man if not a little odd.

"I'm terribly sorry about your highly anticipated entertainment having turned into this. I imagine that it's the epitome of disappointment,but our first priority here is everyone's safety."Mansam said then the man thrusted a metal arm through him.

"Chief!"I yelled. Then I was the thing take of the face of President Dohem to reveal a GT Robo.

"That's ...No It's a different one."Toriko said. Then the Demon Devil Snake attacked him which he avoided it.

"So that's the new model that I've heard rumors the fact that you snuck in here so easily mean that you're high-end equipment,or you're just an idiot?Though,for purposely coming here to give me one of these expensive things as a gift,I'm really thankful, Bishokukai."Mansam said walking up to the GT Robo,

"Who' the operator,huh?If it can hear,it should be able to speak, 's you goal?"Chief asked.

"Chief you look ... delicious."It much.

"So it's you,Bei."He said as the Robot all but teleported in front of him. The GT stabbed him then Mansam punched both sides of it's head. Then there was a laser that hit the ground near the new mother and cub. The Snake had turned to attack them. The she-wolf got to her feet ready to fight and die for her cub. The Snake attacked her and attacked back killing it the ease.

"This is the Battlewolf?"Toriko asked in awe.

"Is this for real?"Rin asked. I knew the was more then just the Battlewolf's strength it was also the love a mother has for her child. The Battlewolf was now at the end of her life the last thing she wanted was to know her cub would be safe. She start to walk to her only hours old baby.

"Battlewolf! so one attack used up pretty much all of your stamina? Looks like it'll take her awhile to recover,to."Toriko said then the babe howled getting his attention.

"Go."Toriko said getting young wolfs attention,

"Pour all your energy into be a fawning child to the mother who's given you life."Toriko said and it started walking over to it's mom. I couldn't help but smile at the cute scene. Then it was ruined by that damned Robot. Toriko turned to the GT Robo and glared.

"A Battlewolf doesn't went my appetite one looks disgusting!To hell with it!"It laughed. Toriko looked pissed now.

I ran over to Chief worried.

"Chief,are you all right?Huh...?You have a hole going right through you!"I yelled earning a laugh from him which caused the hole to move.

"It moved!"I yelled freaking out. I mean come on a normal person would be dead.

"That's because I've numbed my sense of didn't hurt one bit."He said.

"I see ... that what on earth?!"I yelled. If he were normal had be dead and I mean dead for the love of all things holy. He pulled out a flacks and opened it then he splashed it on his wounds.

"Um,Chief,are you actually using that as a means of disinfection?"I asked as his wounds healed. I was officially freaking out.

"Just what kind of body do you have exactly?"I asked.

"Forget me...that mother wolf...she received a fatal wound from that attack."he said. I watched her walking towards her cub ignoring her wound I could tell even without making a connection all she cared about was her cub. I could hear the cub she got to her cub she started grooming her babe.

"After having fought alone her whole life,she's pouring a lifetime's worth of all her kindness and love into her child."Mansam said. It's only natural for her I have a feeling that females were more of a pack while the males were loners. It was such a sweet moment.

"Huh?What the hell?Hurry up and drop dead!"The GT Robo yelled ruining it. The Robot powered up to fire another blasted.

"Endorphin Smoke!"The black haired female said shooting a screen of white fog.

"What?"the robot asked.

"For now, I've managed to do something for them."she said.

"She hid the wolves with a smokescreen!"I said amazed.

"That ain't just a 're hyper-endorphins. It's a substantive the brain secrets which relieves it looks like its having more of an effect on the child then the at the child's face..."He said I looked.

"Now she can adore her child to the fullest."I said the scene was starting to make me a little home-sick. Even if it as like a prison I was loved dearly.

"Those two are engraving all the love they've inherited from ancient times into a single moment."Chief said. I smiled.

"But we can't let the GT Robo get away with this."He added.

"GT Robo?You mean that weird looking thing is a robot?"I asked.

"Yeah.A Gourmet Telexistence Robot."He said.

"Tele...Wh-what is that exactly?I asked.

"The audio and visual information that's collected by a robot at a distant location is actually felt by the operator who can control 's a kind of virtual reality 's the gourmet version of deep sea research vessels or planetary space using one of them,a flesh and blood human can go to dangerous place to procure they've expanded upon it's ability to recreate the senses of sight,hearing, and touch and have even painstakingly found a way to send the senses of smell and taste to the power of the operator is actually transmitted through the Robo that's in the field also."chief said. Then the smoke cleared.

"With valuable technology such as telexistence,you have to expect that there'll be people who'll abuse it, as well."he added while his veins began to show. He was pissed off to say the lest. He yelled and a three headed golden demon looking thing appeared behind him.

"That bastard...Don't expect that there'll be even a single screw left of you once I'm done!"He said then he calmed down suddenly. I looked over to Toriko and he was pissed beyond anything. oh shit this can't be good.

"So it's just an ordinary human that's gone seriously mad?Hey,over there...anteater face!"He yelled. I really think we should duck behind something.

"Huh?Wha?Who?"The robot asked looking around.

"You."Toriko said grabbing it by the collar. The face of the Robot opened prepare to fire. Toriko punched it into the ring.

"His anger had activated his Gourmet Cells."Chief said.

"Gourmet Cells?"I asked. Again with Gourmet Cells.

"Heavenly King Toriko, you're the most disgusting of all.I'll beat the shit outta you!"It said.

"This time my goal isn't to capture... It's extermination!"Toriko said pissed off.

"This is the first time that I've seen Toriko-San get seriously angry."I said scared.

"That was a meaningless kill that had nothing to do with the goal of 's what incurred Toriko's wrath."Chief said. Then Toriko and the GT Robo attacked each other.

"I smell titanium dioxide... and a little carbon, body must by composed of titanium alloy containing carbon fibers?"Toriko said.

"So I'm not gonna cause damage with striking attacks,huh?"he asked. The robot attacked him.

"What?"Toriko asked as the GT laughed.

"It peeler for human flesh.I'll flay your body!"It touned him.

"It's nothing worse than skin peeling from a sunburn!(A/N:I don't no about you but that's pretty bad for me I hate getting sunburns.-.-)"Toriko yelled then attacked with knife which didn't do much it just it attacked again. The robot ranting about he didn't have weak point.

"I think I'll be the one to test whether or not you've got any weak spots."Toriko said. Then he attacked with Kugi Punch sending it flying into a wall.

"That was my third Go Ren today.I've got no choice but to concentrate it to one point now."Toriko said grasping his hand.

"Toriko-San!"I said.

"Toriko's right arm should be at its limit at this point."Cheif said. The robot jumped out of the rubble.

"you cheeky bastard!"It yelled attack Toriko.

"Toriko-San!"I yelled.

"That Toriko... he's taking aim!"Mansam said.

"Don't tell me that those are all the abilitis you've got!"Toriko yelled.

"Don't try to act tough,Toriko."the robot said.

"Is it possible for somebody like you to really be able to use such a high-tech robot?"Toriko challenged.

"Shut the hell up!"it yelled taking a swing at Toriko.

"with such a childish attack,no matter how many times you brush my skin,you'll never take my life!"Toriko yelled.

"Then I'll fucking kill you right now!"the robot said then the face opened.

"That's what I've been waiting for!"Toriko said raking aim.

"Go to hell!"It yelled preparing a laser.

"No,why don't you?!"Toriko yelled punching the robot's weapon causing it to exposed.

"What a disgrace ... to be beaten by your own cannon."Toriko said.

"Now my left arm is broken down now too, you still hear my voice?!For now,That's the shut down your system, and go have a meeting to rethink your next time,Come meet me in the flash,fair and square!"Toriko yelled.

"You idiot!There won't be a next time.I'm taking you down with me,Toriko!"it yelled then ran towards him.

"Is he planning on self-destructing?!Fire!"Chief yelled. Then lasers hit the GT Robo and it exposed. The shock waves pushed me a spider looking robot crawled out of the GT Robo.

"So that the GT Robo's core antenna?"Mansam asked.

"It's so ugly!"I yelled.

"Okay,stamp that thing out!"He ordered and lasers fired at it missing.

"Open the hatch to my room!"He robot ran into gate 4.

"Rikky,can you hear me?Take down the bug coming out of B-Gate."Mansam said. Who are what is Rikky? I'm going to guess Rikky is chief partnar. I looked over to Toriko and the Battlewolves the mother was standing proudly yet lifeless.

"Its life ended while it was still standing...The Battlewolf. Even dead,it has not lost its dignified,regal appearance."Toriko said. The young cub whined sadly then walked over to it's mother.

"Though it was only for a little while,I'll bet you we were glad to be able to be togther."Toriko said. The cub looked over to to grabbed a large piece of the Demon Devil Snake and dropped it at Toriko's feet. It was a sigh that it want him to be it's Alpha and raise it to be strong.

"Are you saying thanks?Let me say this first,I didn't fight for your mother's sake.I just beat the shit out of that guy because he personally pissed me now on ,you'll have to live strongly for your mother as well."Toriko said earning a sad scared look from the cub.

"Nervous?"He asked placing his hand on the cubs face.

"Relax.I was originally a Chain Animal, also...and I fought here more times than I can 're the same as me."Toriko said pulling the young cub into a gentle hug.

"You're not alone."he said unknowingly accepting the cub as his.

"Toriko..."Rin said.

"Toriko-San..."I said. I sighed and walked over to the pair.

"Huh the ever-affectionate Battlewolf has been charmed by Toriko's merits?"Mansam asked.

"Hey,What the...?Your fur sure feels 's like a think toweling...Yeah.I'll call you !"Toriko said officially taking the young cub into his pack.

~Time Skip~

The Chief treated us to his Full Course which was highly alcoholic.

"Okay,Everyone!No need to hold back!"Mansam said cheerfully.

"Itadakimasu."The three of us said taking a seat at the table. Toriko started stuffing his face I talked to Rin.

"So are you after Toriko?"she asked causing me to laugh.

"No Rin-Chan I can tell you two are meant for each other though Toriko-san seems to be completely unaware of it."I told her quietly enough that only she could hear and she turn the brightest of red I'd ever seen.

"You can drink,right?Todays treat is my full course menu."Chief said.

"Your full course,Chief Mansam?"I asked. He starting listing the items one he menu.

"All these ingredients have alcohol in them...Just how much does he like drinking?"I asked quietly.

"Your Full Course Sucks,Chief!"Rin yelled. I could tell that she didn't like alcohol too much.

"I didn't ask you!"Mansam yelled. Terry was sitting off in a corner quietly. I sighed and got up and walked over to her,yeah we found out Terry was female.

"Hey Terry mind if I sit with you?"I asked she just looked at me.

"You know Toriko-San will take care of you to a maybe a bit childish but he's a good guy."I told her. Terry did nothing.

"I hope we can be friends."I added this got her to look at me. I smiled at her.

"You're going to be fine.I know your mom's watching over you."I said starting to pet Terry's soft thick coat of pure white fur. She leaned into my touch.

"Just like Rikky's attachment to me."Mansam said. I looked over to the hayanpanther and smiled.

"Terry-Chan you're going to big and strong like and make your mother very proud of you."I whispered into her ear. Then stood up went back to the table.

"Here, 's eat together."Toriko said and she did. Toriko put his arm around Terry.

"You've inherited the genes of a king,and you are my partner."Toriko said petting Terry,who's whined happily.

"I have a feeling those two will be a great team."I said quietly

."That Terry sure is lucky..."Rin said looking dreamily at Toriko who was stuffing his face. Love does weird shit to ones eyes.

"You're eating so fast!"I yelled. Then I noticed that his wounds were healing. Is this due to those Gourmet Cells that chief keeps mentioning.

"Gouchisousama deshite."He said.

"Ah,by the way, the job we've got..."Toriko asked.

"Huh?Work?I completely forgot!The Regal Mammoth!"Chief yelled causing me to face-palm.

"So the reason that the GT Robo snuck in here was to keep us from leaving?!They took advantage of the chaos in order to go capture the Regal Mammoth!"Mansam yelled.

"Wasn't it you who suggested that we go to the Colosseum,Chief?"I asked.

"This is bad!Regal-Chan's in their hands now!"He yelled.

"Regal-Chan?"I asked."It's all right."Rin all looked at her.

"I got a call from big brother a little while out he's already on this island."She said earning a gasp from Chief and Toriko.

"Sani is?"Toriko asked.

" said he'd captured the Regal Mammoth...and he's heading here right now."She said. Sani I've heard that name before but for the life of me I can't remember where.

 _ **I OWN NOTHING**_


	9. Chapter 8

We went to meet Sani at a cliff. Toriko was stuffing his face,

"This Drunken Cattle's delicious!"Toriko said.

"The taste of bouillon and tequila fill mouth!This is truly what it means to be intoxicated by flavor!"Toriko added.

"Lemme have some,too!"Mansam said latching onto the chunk of beef Toriko was holding. Then they started fighting over it.

"Did you really have to bring food outside too?"I asked tiredly. I looked around thankfully Rin came over.

"Say,that Sani bastard is he really have a Regal Mammoth?"Toriko asked then went back to fight over food Chief.

"He's here!"Rin yelled.

"Thank god now I can stop watching these two act like cavemen."I said so no one could hear. I looked and saw a guy carrying a giant tiger-striped mammoth with two trunks one handed or so it would seem.

"It's huge!That's a Regal Mammoth?!"I gasped.

"It's an ingredient that's been prized since ancient times,often called treasure size is overwhelming."Toriko said. I looked for Terry when I found her she was a good four meters away from the rest of us. Now why is She so far away I wonder.

"Just wondering is he carrying that creature with one hand or am I seeing things?"I asked.

"It's not just one anyway,that size... "Mansam started then a pack of humanoid beast surrounded the man.

"Those are..."I started.

"A pack Gang 're ferocious beasts with tremendous appetites!"Rin said sounds like Toriko if you asked me.

"They're going to try and take the Regal Mammoth!"I yelled.

"There's no need to worry."Toriko said. The Gang Hoods attacked him. When they got too close this stopped mid-stride and collapsed.

"Knocking?"I asked I'm thinking how ever he knocked those beast is how his carrying. The man tossed the Regal Mammoth towards us causing us to scream. Luckily Chief caught it.

"Ah, a little too heavy?But nice catch, expected,your brute strength hasn't weakened one bit, ,it lacked beauty."He said. Oh hell now I know where I heard that name. I was just leaving my hometown and he was looking for the Sugar-rose which does grow wildly but my family grows a superior quality than the wild roses.

"The way you caught it didn't make my heart pound at all.I got no sense of being moved what-so-ever.I mean,you're bowlegged,clumsy-looking,have no sexiness...you shota give an impression of just get out of my sight."he said.

"Who is this guy?!"I yelled. That could have killed us.

"Hey Sani!Don't just toss our essential Treasure Food!"Mansam said.

"So that's Sani of the Four Heavenly Kings."I deadpanned. Then I jumped up to us.

"I carefully carried it all this way...I would have at lest liked a thank you."he huffed landing in front of us.

"Hey it's been awhile, cells have become more active then your skin's elasticity is 's proof you've been eating well..."he said. Okay I'm walking away before this gets weird.

"Quit feeling my skin like that all of a sudden... it's disgusting."Toriko said.

"Rin,you...Wha's with those legs they're like clay pipes?!In the time since we last each other,you've gotten quite the thunder thighs there!It's because you've been eating nothing but sweet things like that,ain't you?!"He yelled at his Sister.

"This much is perfectly healthy!Anyhow,it's got nothing to do with you,big bro!"She snapped.

"Why would I want to have anything to do with such a manly sister?!"He said.

"Huh?I don't wanna hear that coming from such a girly big brother."Rin said. I watched them fighting and started to laugh quietly.

"These two are siblings?"I asked with a chipper voice. They reminded me of the petty fights me and my brother had.

"Earlier he was just having a normal conversation...But I don't remember him touching anyone."I said.

"No,he felt everyone with his 'touches' ...it's a kind of sensor."Toriko said.

"Sensor?"I asked. Well now I know why Terry was so far from the rest of us.

"All except one,looks like."Mansam said. We all looked at Terry.

"Terry."Toriko said.

"A Battlewolf huh?I'm quite interested in what kind of reaction I'd get by using my would make a promising ally."Sani said.

"No 's Toriko's partner, 're planning on having her come along with us on this job to capture Regal-Chan."Mansam said.

"Wait,wait,wait,Regal-Chan?I already caught the Regal Mammoth,didn't I?"Sani asked.

"This thing's a last child!There should be a decidedly larger parent out there somewhere!"Chief yelled and I bet it's rampaging looking for it baby. If that's a baby just how big is the adult.

"You've got to hurry and capture the Regal-Chan parent!Before the Bishokukai do!"Mansam said.

"Okay,let's get to it."Toriko said. Then we left.

~Time Skip~

We got the Black Carpet Toriko got excited. Black grass does make a good broth on soups and it also is good in salad.

"By the way,who are you?"He asked.

"Oh sorry for taking so long to introduce myself.I'm ..."he interrupted me.

"I don't really really have no beauty,have you?"He said. I wanted to punch the jackass don't ask if you don't really care.

"Well that's just rude even Toriko-San has better manner."I huffed walking away.

"What do you usually eat?"He said.

"Usually?Just really normal stuff."I said Katsuro does the cooking at home I'm always tired after work and all I want is to take a long hot bath and read a good book.

"Normal?That's no good!You need to pick more dec'nt foods with vitamins and collagen in I'll treat you to my Full Course Menu."he said getting in my face. I was two second from punching him in the gut. I rolled my eye and walked away as he list everything on his menu. Pretty it was any normal girls dream for beautiful skin. I was in no way a normal girl though I was like Rin a complete tomboy much to my mother's grief.

"Hey, Eater of the Four Heavenly Kings,I don't guarantee that those things'll be tasty.

"Toriko said."Sheddep,Toriko!So how's your Full-Course goin'?"Sani asked.

"He only has dessert."I said quietly as I walked over to Terry.

"I've still only got dessert decided."Toriko deadpanned.

"Wh' the Hell!?Even though you look for more ingredient then any of us you're totally indecisive!So,just as always...you're thinking that as main?"Sani asked.

"Huh?Toriko-San's main dish?"I asked.

"Toriko!There's a Cocomayo Tree!"Rin yelled.

"Really?"Toriko asked and ran over to her and the tree behind her. I sighed and walked over to them. When I got to them Toriko had pulled out something that looked like a fist.

"What is that?"I asked.

"I've never seen that kind of portable spice that a Gourmet Spicer?"I added.

" can have it if you want."Toriko said.

"Eh?Are you sure?"I asked it was first time I got a gift that related to my dream since I left home.

"You're a chef,ain'cha?Then aren't you better off carrying this then me?"He asked.

"Thank you very much!Man,I'm really gonna make you some delicious food with this,Toriko-San!"I promised taking it and smiling.

"Great!Man this Black Grass,topped with Cocomayo and the crunchy Snanknut crushed over it is the best!"Toriko said.

"Toriko-San,did you find this in Gourmet Town?Isn't this the newest model?!"I asked.

"Huh?I was lying around in the Gourmet Research Lab."He said.

"That's probably a prototype still in the research stage."Rin said. Toriko chuckled. I saw Terry walking over.

"Hm?Terry?Hey,Terry,you come over here too!Let's eat together!"He yelled. Terry kept her distance and Toriko stood up.

"You've got your guard up,don't you?"He asked Sani.

"Hurry up and pull your Touches 't you tired?By the way,are the sensors that were set up by the Bishokukai flying around?"He asked.

"Naw."Sani said and I walked up to them.

"I think there's one of those things that showed up in the Colosseum around here somewhere."I said because of the creatures around were on edge.

"Yeah there're probably GT Robos our opponent ain't just the GT IGO keep 8 Biotopes gardens which are scattered across the world,Each with a different climate and 're all designed danger in terms of vastness and strength of the wild best,this place,the 1st Biotope is the level average capture level is said to be a garden from hell."Toriko said.

"According to the Chief,the Regal Mammoth parent is here,on the Regal 's nickname the Demons' Nest."Rin said.

" order to make it to the Regal Mammoth,we're gonna have to take on those demons."Toriko said.

"But the Bishokukai are operating under that condition,too."Rin said.

"That's right!They won't get to the Regal Mammoth all that easily will they?"I said hopefully.

"I guess if we happen to meet the operator that we met in the sandy beach of the cave,it'll be a different story."Toriko said causing me the shake in fear at the memory of it. Then Terry barked out a warning gaining everyone's attention.

"Terry?"Toriko asked.

"Toriko."Sani said looking behind us. We turned to see giants made of stone.

"Those are..."Toriko started when the creature roared.

"Rockdrums!"Toriko yelled and the animals around bolted. The Rockdurms attacked the ones that were to slow a few attacked us. Toriko stopped one.

"Sani,help out."He said.

"I don't wanna."Sani said acting like a child.

"Hey!'Toriko yelled.

"It'd be a pain."Sani said.

"How much of a pain it'd be isn't exactly the problem here..."Rin said.

"After all,they're creatures that aren't choosy about how they get their 's really no beauty in the way they live,is there?I mean just look at 'em.I don't have any reason to fight them."Sani said. I'll give a reason to fight them it's called me bashing your face in.

"But the meats a them is reason enough!"Toriko said.

"Does it have nutrients and richness?If not,then there's no value in beating them."Sani said.

"Meet me halfway at fifty percent,then!"Toriko yelled.

"Toriko-San they're coming!"I yelled he turn as one was about to hammer down on dodged just in time. He attacked it and caused it to fall to the ground.

"How much I really overdid at the Colosseum is pretty apparent now. Using rapid-fire is gonna be pretty hard for me to do. And my left arm got damaged in the battle with the GT Rodo,so I can't use Sani would just move his ass ..."Toriko said as another one was about to step on him Terry acted to save him knocking the Rockdrum back.

"Terry!"Toriko said with a big smile. Rin ran over yelling something about hogging Toriko's smile. That girls got it bad. Then she shout a pinkish smoke at the creature thinking it was relaxant. Then she looked at her smoke gun.

"Ah,oh man!This is Battle Fragrance!Where'd I put that Super Relaxation?This is gonna have the opposite effect and made it go completely wild!"She said then the Rockdrum she sprayed got up and it eyes were glowing a fiery red.

"RIN-SAN!"I yelled as the monster attacked. Rin ran for her life.

"Sani!"Toriko said throwing a piece the Rockdrums shell over to him. Rin fallen the Rockdrum was right behind her. It was about the hit her just as it was about to make contact a yellow flash hit the beast sending it flying I was shocked.

"Ah, I overdo thatta bit?But,well,it's reaping what it's last glimpse of it being blown away was beautiful,though."Sani said. Somehow I have a feeling that it wasn't because Rin was in danger.

"Thank you,Big Brother!"Rin said as she ran over. "That thing's shell...It's super-hard skin has a beautiful calcium carbonate,'Beautcal',attached to it."Sani said.

"Eh?That's..."Rin said.

"The Rockdurm's shell."Toriko said.

"This is a component of most absolutely beautiful stone,the Perfect Beauty some time,it could be reborn as a beautiful table or fine china."Sani said.

"You're more concerned with a ronk than your little sister?I can't believe you."Rin pouted.

"That the one that Toriko-san sent flying!"I yelled as I a Rockdrum came towards us.

"Pasta,as a raw ingredient,it only worth a few dozen yen...But if it's put in the hands of a chef,and served atop a beautiful dish,the deliciousness ups its worth by thousands of yen. Yes,the plate complicates it as a precious ally. By performing the act of displaying it atop a beautiful plate,the pasta becomes even more is no illusion or mind trick,it is simply...'collaboration.'Beauty is harmony!Simply searching for ingredients is nonsense!As a matter of fact,it's the height of vulgarity!"Sani ranted. Is this guy for real and why do I have a feeling that last part was aimed at Toriko.

"Got it,you guys?!"he asked pointing at us.

"So that was aimed at us?!"I yelled. Okay one more reason to punch this guys face in.

"Now then,this is also a chance us make harmony together, an ally that compliments my beauty,you will be glorious again as well."he said and the Rockdrum went to attack.

"Big Brother is gonna use That?"Rin asked.

"Get away from him!"Toriko yelled and Rin ran back.

"You'll get tangled and eaten!"he added. I looked at him. What the hell is Toriko talking about?

"Now just fall Gaeshi!"Sani yelled and a yellow flash hit the charging Rockdrum smashing it and causing it to roar in pain.

"How does it feel being hit by your own punch?"Sani asked as I ran to avoid being crushed by the chunks of shell.

"What's your attack range,Sani?"Toriko asked.

"Huh?That's right...about 25 meters."Sani said.

"It's grown since the old days...Your Dining Kitchen."Toriko said.

"If you don't get further away,you'll get caught in it!"Rin called.

"C-caught up in what?"I asked.

"Sani's Touches!"Toriko said jogging up to where Rin was.

"Touches?"I asked as I followed him.

"Sani has elastic sensory antennae that he can spread out all over the place. Their bases are on the ends of his hairs."Toriko said.

"Well,I can't see anything,but..."I said.

"Of course not...They're only one thousandth the width of a hair...around 0.1 micron."Toriko said. Something that thin break easily doesn't.

"They're one could totally lift 250 kilograms,easy."Rin said.

"So that's how he manged to make it look like he was carrying the Regal Mammoth with one hand earlier."I said.

"He has as many of the them as he does less than a bundle of 200,000 threads were holding it up."Toriko said.

"That's not Brother's sensors are like skin in that they can feel heat,cold,pain and they can taste,of course."Rin said.

"Entering Sani's area means that he's touching your whole body,as if he were licking your skin."Toriko said. I cringed at the thought.

"It instinctively noticed Sani's sensors."Toriko said the Rockdrum ripped off a bolder size chunk of it's shell.

"It ripped off it's own shell!"I yelled then it throw it at Someone. A the bolder was thrown back and hit the beast in the face. I was shocked.

"What was that just now?!"I yelled.

"That's Sani's counter technique,Fry can reflect any kind of physical attack back at his opponent."Toriko said and the Rockdrum got up then charged Sani.

"My Touches' attack range...25 meter...You just entered it."Sani said as the monster froze.

"My precious marble will not by damages any further.I have to bind it before it's cooked."Sani said.

"Even though it was right to be vigilant about not getting to close,in the end it walked right into Sani's Dining Kitchen."Toriko said.

"D-Dining Kitchen?"I asked.

"When something's finally by Sani's Touches,including the Rockdrum with all its strength,It's not possible to escape."Toriko said. The Rockdrum's eyes went black and it slummed over.

"The range that Sani can extend his Touches is his Dining that,all the ingredients are cooked and sampled."Toriko said.

"Cooking and death are once again in harmony.I'm glad to have run into existence complimented my beauty considerably."Sani said then the creature fell to the ground lifeless.

"The Dining the Sani 's that zone,there's nobody that can beat Sani."Toriko said.

" is the Heavenly King Sani..."I said.

 _ **I OWN NOTHING**_


	10. Chapter 9

Sani had taken down the Rockdrum

"Sani,want of the Rockdrum's meat?"Toriko asked.

"I don't need any meat with no nutritional value like ,I'm gonna take the shell with me and head back now."Sani said.

"Head back?What about the Regal Mammoth?!"Rin asked.

"Doesn't compared to getting this into the hands of a beautiful artisan as fast as possible and beautifully getting processed into a beautiful marble."Sani said. I could give him the name of the best artisan I know.

"Big Brother,that's so totally selfish!"Rin said as the earth began to shake. I looked and saw The Rockdrum that Rin sprayed with Battle Fragrance was charging us.

"A-A Rockdrum?!"I yelled.

"The first one Sani sent flying came back!"Toriko said. "Ah,the one I sprayed with Battle Fragrance?!Er,it sure is looking vigorous!"Rin yelled.

"I forgot to use knocking on it."Sani deadpanned. The three of us screamed. How the hell do you forget to use knock on something that could kill us you dumb-ass! It kicked sending us flying. Sani and I were falling when luckily he used Hairnet to catch me from being a pancake.

"Thank you very much Sani-San."I said quacking before I land flat on my face in the dirt.

"That was quite an unbeautiful landing,you."He said. You could have put me down gentle I'm a young lady know jackass.

"Anyhow,the Rockdrum...I suppose you've gotta expect that from a capture level 27...Guess I underestimated I can't I got shot all the to the Mushroom Wood."Sani said as I got up.

"You know I'm a woman you could have been gentler with the catch."I deadpanned brushing the dirt off my face. I looked around saw a group of mushrooms.

"Whoah,Cream Matsutake Mushrooms!"I said happily. They're great in big brothers favorite shop.

"Wha?!You sure recovered quick!"Sani yelled in shock.

"Woah,this is my first time seeing ever seeing Cream Matsuke Mashrooms in the wild, ,Isn't that...?!"I asked grabbing a small red octopus looking creature.

"Ah,disgusting!"Sani yelled.

"It's a 's one of the favored octopi,the octopusauses,that wander through the seas of trees."I said walking closer to him with a childish grin.

"The one that expels a vinger sauce,the Vinegoctopus."I said happily.

"Beauty -100!Disgust 50,000!"Sani yelled. I ignored him and gasped I grabbed four more. I stood up and giggling like a little girl. Sani screamed and stumble back.

"Here's the one that expels Worcestershire Sauce,the Worcoctopus,and this one that expels salsa,the there's even a soy sauce Shoyuctopus that would go great with the Cream Matsutake!"I said like a kid on a sugar-hi.

"O-Out of everyone,Why'd I have to get shot out with her!?"He said.

"Hey I have ears jackass and for you informention I don't want to be with you either.A wild beast would make better company."I huffed.

"And the names Kimiko use it."I added. Man I wish I gotten with Rin or Toriko at lest I don't want to punch their face in. I don't think Terry got punted by the Rockdrum. I walked away from him and pulled out my kitchen knife. I figured I should cook out my bad mood.

"That's a pretty good kitchen knife, 's beautiful."Sani said. I looked over the him.

"Oh,thank you."I said.

"Not you,the knife."he said.

"I know but I'm still kind of more then if you meant me."I said I don't get called beautiful often. Pretty? you but beautiful was almost always resevered for my mother and aunts. I started a small fire and grilled the mushrooms I gathered earlier.

"That 's a gross octopus that squirts top-class shoyu from it's gross mouth,but...Wouldn't an ever more disgusting adult octopus be able to disgustingly give you more mature tamari soy sauce?"Sani asked.

"Yes,but I can't catch an adult Shoyuctopus."I said more it be very hard since it's capture level is almost out of my connection zone(her connection range is below 1 to 6 as adults as kids she can connect to any level)

"Well,it's a capture level 5,right?Despite how gross it is."Sani said.

"For a while now you've been saying 'gross' way too much."I said squeezing the octopus which relessed its soy sauce.

"What a nice smell!"I sighed.

"The smell of the Cream Matsutake with the fragrance of the Shoyu added to it givesit even more 's eat it together, ."I said eating one.

"Amazing!The creamy texture,and this smell!I knew using natural products like this would make a world of difference!"I yelled then a giant red octopus fell in front of me causing me to gasp.

"Here's an adult caught 'd go better with the Cream Matsutake."Sani said.

"Yeah...Thank you very much."I said hiding my blush.

"You're called Kimiko,right?Even though you were suddenly flung into a danger zone like this,the fact that you're looking at high-class ingredients and frolicking like a child is max I'm kinda wondering why you're carrying such beautiful cookware with moment you took that in your hand,the ingredient at once,everything was in harmony.I'll just say this sight of you cooking is beautiful."Sani said.

"Oh...Thanks."I said shocked and very happy.

"My Aunt use to say when you cook you let the world know your soul and the more delicious the food the more beautiful the soul was that prepare it."I said quietly and sadly.

"Ah,Sorry.I just licked your cheek a bit."he said.

"Eh?What'd you say?"I asked.

" 's hurry and eat those Cream Matsutakes."Sani said.

"Did you just do something to me?!"I asked willing myself not to blush.

"Not really."He said. we eat then left.

~One Long Quiet walk later~

We were walking in an eire forest.

"All the Shoyuctopous matured shoyu,Cream Matsutake,and everything else!I've got a lot of souvenirs to take back with me to the Hotel."I said.

"Miko,taking ingredients from a biotope without permission is a felony."Sani said.

"Is that true!?That's a real shock..."I said. I was going to make my brother's favorite soup and send him some. I have feeling he's not feeling so great.

"Hm?Is that the latest model Gourmet Case?"Sani asked.

"Ah,yes!It's the Take-Out 1000 Portable has data for how to store 1000 different types of ingredients in 's the Gourmet Case that can keep things warm,cool,or vacuum packed!"I said.

"The silhouette is , .If you take the ingredient home in that,I guess it'll be okay."Sani said.

"It's okay as long as I have them in a container?"I asked.

"It's okay because they're ,it's okay because I say it's 't you agree,Miko?"he asked.

"Is that so?Then what about it being a felony?"I asked.

"Oh,we're here,Miko."He said.

"It looks like at some point my name 'Miko'..."I said.

"It's the Swamp of Antiquity."Sani said.

"Swamp of ... Antiquity?"I asked.

"A great number of gourmet ingredients from ancient times rest 's nicknamed the Food Museum."Sani said then a Mad Dragon eaten a Swamp Moral Eel.

"A Swamp Moral Eel!A Snake Leech!"I yelled as a Crocodile Shark eat them all.

"Hey,uh, what's going on?I don't understand..."I said scared.

"The competition for gourmet food chain is really ,why don't we take part as well?In this battle of the food chain."Sani said.

"By take part ,do you mean cross the swamp?"I asked walking up to him.

"Of course."he said. I looked over water.

"You can't mean swimming,can you?"I asked because there's no way in hell I was swimming a swamp.

"Who the hell'd swim in a swamp like this?"Sani asked. You don't want me to answer that. He jumped over the water.

"Wah,it's cold!"Sani said.

"Cold?"I asked as I felt something pick up. What the hell?

"Hey,what's going on?I'm floating!"I yelled.

"It's the surface 's not pleasant to touch a little unclean mud,but it's much better than my boby itself touching."Sani said.

"You're using your Touches on the swamp? And say,surface tension...That's kind of like a water strider,huh?"I said.

"This is a bottomless careful that you don't fall temperature's no more than 5 or 6 degrees."Sani said.

"You can even sense water temperature?"I asked.

"My hair has different points of the tactile sense depending on the ones that temperature are the blue can sense temperature lower than the skin can,the cold senses warm temperatures,the heat preceives the feeling of push or pull,the pressure has the ability to sense pain,the pain point."he said.

"So your different color hairs have different roles?"I asked.

"Easy to understand,isn't it?"he asked. We stopped.

"What's wrong?"I asked.

"Something's odd about the swamp.I can't find most the gourmet ingredients that are supposed to be found in the from it,there are berely any wild beasts in it at all."he said looking around.

"Hey,hey,what the hell's that?!"Sani asked. I looked the shore and saw a mangled corpse.

"It's terrible..."I said.

"Is this the work of the Bishokukai,those GT Robos?"Sani asked.

"Why would they do something like that?!"I asked.

"They're trying to have all the world's gourmet ingredients under their they'll stop at nothing to do 'll do what they want as much as they want,and just gather up gourmet ingredients as much as possible,trying to up the level of their Gourmet Cells a lot at once."Sani said.

"Gourmet Cell?Chief Mansam mentioned them, what exactly are they?"I asked.

"A kind of all-purpose to be collated from a phantasmal jellyfish that lives in the deep sea,Gourmet Cells have an excellent regenerative faculty and life Gourmet Cell meld well with other cellular tissues,they will extend the strong point of that tissue tremendously.A juicy apple will become even more beef will become even more ,what do you think would happen if Gourmet Cell were bound to humans?"Sani asked. I looked at him.

"It would grant them overwhelming power,turning them into their raw power would level up the more delicious things they ate."Sani said.

"The more they eat delicious things?"I asked.

"By the way,Toriko,Coco and I all have Gourmet Cells in our Chief and Rin, too."he said,

"So Toriko-san and others are..."I gasped. Well makes sense now why Toriko eats so much.

"But of course,the risk is the cells don't bind well,your body will lose to the power of the Gourmet Cells,and in the worst case,you die."he added.

"I think I kind of understand the secret of how you,Toriko-San and the others have such monstrous strength."I said.

"Call it beautiful strength!Monstrous...?"Sani said. I chuckled inside. We were getting closer to shore thankfully.

"Sani-San,what you said about the Bishokukai trying to collect more delicious ingredients,that means..."I said.

"Yes,the Bishokukai of course has Gourmet Cells,as they were a gang of low-life disgusting villains in the first the Gourmet Cells,their wickedness is even more prominent,and their 100 times more ,none of that really matters to that about the battle with the Bishokukai."he said the we landed on the shore.

"But this is really beyond didn't even make it into food or use knocking on they did was kill it..."I said holding back my sadness and anger.

"I don't care about the battle with the Bishokukai or seeing something so unbeautiful...I can't smile.I can't smile Bishkukai!"Sani yelled. I was scared.

 _ **I OWN NOTHING**_


	11. Chapter 10

Sani and I had headed through the Regal Wastelands which Sani said was safer than the other ways.

"Sani-San look!"I yelled pointing out a tree that was little further off.

"It's a Pastry Tree!"I said happily.

"Oh,isn't that the tree that pastries grow from?Depending on the season,the pastries are say over 100 million different kinds grow on it."Sani said,

"That's why the Confectionary Tree is also called the Oak Tree,Isn't it?Oh,I know."I said digging through my bag. I pulled out a plate.

"Excuse me,Sani-San,but could you please hold this plate?"I asked holding to him. He did.

"I'll just put some Shark Fin Mushroom I picked up in the Mushroom Forest on it...Pick two kinds of snank food-like fruit off the branches...and use the Gourmet Spicer Toriko-San gave take off the arm part and put in the once you've put the arm back on,you take a firm grasp of the lever and crush the two snacks and sprinkle it over the Shark Fin Mushrooms... and it done!"I said. I looked up at Sani with puppy-dog eyes.

"Won't you try some,Sani-San?"I asked. Of course since no one can say no to puppy eyes he eat one.

"Yum!"Sani yelled causing me to jump a little.

"The springy-textured mushroom with the original spice of two different flavors!The two tastes have such great harmony!It's beyond amazing!The mushroom's got plenty of nutrition,too!It's a good ingredient!This is nice!The Gourmet Spicer's wonderful"Sani ranting I started to worry I had a felling Toriko and Rin were in grave danger.

"Toriko-San..."I said sadly. I knew he and Rin were taking a deadly route.

"Miko,Toriko's very strong I'm sure he's fine."Sani said coldly.

~Sani's P.o.v~

Miko is worried about Toriko. Well no matter how disgustingly vulgar he is Miko seems to care about him and really she's to innocent to not care. I sighed inwardly way does this girl have such an effect on me. Hell Toriko is even protective of her. I can see he see her as sister and she see him as a brother. She even treats Rin as friend. I feel like I've seen her before but I can't place place where.

"I can't help but worry I just have a gut feeling that not only Toriko-San but Rin-Chan are in guts haven't been wrong before."She said looking off in the distance. Miko sighed sadly and started walking away. Beautiful. What wait I'm I thinking.

"Sani-San,we should get going if we're going to get to the Regal Mammoth before the Bishokukai do."She said with a cold tone.

~Back to Kimiko's P.o.v~

Sani and I walked further through the wasteland and reached the Regal Plains.

"Miko,You've got no need to 's a stubborn bastard,he'll be we've got the same destination,Regal 'll meet up with him there."Sani said trying to assure me that Toriko was fine."

Yeah..."I said sadly I had a giant pit in my gut. Then I lost my footing and fell into a ditch.

"Geez,maybe you should worry about yourself first."Sani said. I got out.

"ow"I said I looking around.

"Huh?What's wrong?"Sani asked.

"Sani-San,the place we're in right now..."I was a giant footprint.

"This is..."Sani said noticing as well. What in the world can make a print this large and deep? I stood up and we hurried to the Regal Plateau as quickly as possible. We walked aways went I heard a a wolf's howl.

"It's that voice again..."I asked.

"It's the cry of a it's pretty close."Sani said.

"Do you think it's Terry...?"I asked worried even more now.

"Terry?Oh,the Battlewolf?That howl's got a pretty unusual feel to it ,huh?"Sani said.

"D-do you think something happened to Toriko-San and the others?"I asked scared.

" it did,huh?"he said.

"You didn't even hesitate!No,no,huh...?Sani-san,maybe we should go help..."I said.

"That's came here with their own too,right?"Sani asked.

"Yes,well..."I said.

"In that howl just now,I sensed extraordinary we were to go help now,it would be an insult to that resolve."he said.

"Sani-San..."I said.

"And also...To go help now,the timing would be ..."Sani started.

"Not beautiful?"I deadpanned.

" 't going in closer to the last second be more beautiful?"Sani asked. I rolled my eyes.

"I guess so..."I said unamused.

"Let's hurry, GT Robo that left those giant footprints should be getting to Regal Plateau right around now."Sani said.

"You know...Your value of beauty is kinda complicated..."I said. But he's not all bad just annoying. I mean he did save me when were shot off by the Rockdrum and he was angered by the Bishokukai's cruelty. Wait He's TSUNDERE!

"MIKO!"Sani yelled causing me to jump.

"Yes!?"I asked.

" we have to climb this."Sani said looking up. I looked up as well.

"THIS!?"I yelled looking up at the sheer cliff.

"The entrance to the Regal Plateau,Regal Wall.A sheer cliff 3,000 meter in height."he said.

"Th-three-thousand?!"I yelled. I heard Sani laugh.

"Sani-San...I can't even see the top at all!How're we going to get up this?!You're not suggesting rock climbing..."I said before I was lifted up by Sani's Touches.

"We're just going to walk up it, normally."Sani said I was panicking. I'll never get use to floating.

"For me,a cliff like this is no different from regular ground.I'll go kinda fast, at 5 we'll be able make it up in 36 minutes.I'm looking forward to food paradises since ancient times,the Treasure Food,Regal Mammoth!"he we ascended. I was flipping out I hate highs. I really hate highs!

"I really can't do this,I can't do this!I can't take it anymore,Sani-San!I really can't..."I cried loudly.

"Be quiet!"Sani ordered. I covered my mouth.

"The masters of Regal wall,the long as we don't bother them,they won't attack if we make them mad,it'd be considerably us you don't agitate them!"Sani said.

"Right!"I said a small rock hit me. I looked up.

"Wha?"Sani asked."The sky turned black.

"I said."Is that a storm cloud?"I asked.

"Unfortunately,it looks like it's no storm cloud."Sani said. As it got closer it became clear it was a giant version of the calf that Sani had caught earlier. Mean that it was an adult.

"WHAT IS THAT!?"Sani yelled as I screamed.

 _ **I OWN NOTHING**_


	12. Chapter 11

An adult Regal Mammoth was falling toward. I thought we were to die.

"Man,this is not good!Sani-san!Please do something!Could you please carry it like you did with the child mammoth!?"I panicked.

"Like I could do that!This thing's insane!"He yelled. The Heavycliffs looked very angry.

"Do you want to take cover in the Heavycliffs' caves?"Sani asked I looked at him like he was crazy. Then I heard growling.

"There sure are a lot of them,aren't there?"I asked.

"These guys seem mad about something,don't they?"Sani asked.

"They're dangerous when they get mad,aren't they?!"I asked.

"It's possible they think this huge ruckus is because of us."Sani said.

"Really?I really didn't foresee this happening!"I yelled as the Heavycliffs attacked.

"This is bad,Miko!I can't handle all this!"he said then started running down the cliff pulling me behind.

"Let's take cover for now!"he added.

"Right,let's run away Sani-Sa...RAN AWAY!"I yelled Staring at a Heavychiff. There was a yellow flash and the Heavycliff went flying back.

"We're not doing something so unrefined as running is a tactical it's a retreat to the max!"Sani said and picked up speed and the creatures ran after us.

"It's Toriko and Rin!"he said.

"Toriko-San?"I asked and looked.

"Toriko-Saaan!"I yelled with tears flowing from my eyes.

"So you guys are still alive?!Say,uh,can you do something about this situation?!"Sani yelled.

"Sani jump..."Toriko said lifting up a huge chunk of earth.

"in here."he added tossing the behind him.

"All right!Let's go Miko!"Sani yelled.

"Right!"I said we jumped and barely making it before the mammoth landed with a loud crash. Probably ten minutes later the beast got up and walked off.

"I managed to get up a Hair Net in a nick of broke this far into the ground,but somehow we got through it."Sani said.

"That was close."Rin added. I looked up.

"Toriko-San..."I whined looking up at him.

"Kimiko,I'm glad you're okay!"he said carefully I stood up.

"It's thanks to Sani-San."I said.

"Say,you look happened,Toriko?"Sani asked.

"Ain't these Cream Matsutakes?Can I have some,Kimiko?"Toriko asked.

"Ah,Okay."I said.

"That guy didn't listen to a thing I said."Sani said. Then there was a strange sound. Sani jumped out. Then Toriko followed after Rin and I climbed up.

"Why's it doing this?"I asked.

"It probably came came down the cliff it's child."Toriko said.

"I don't think it came down,it looks like it fell."Rin said.

"Anyhow,what're we going to do now?This thing's so big,I won't even be able to use Knocking on it with my Touches."Sani said.

"What?"Rin asked I turned and saw the beasts rise.

"The Heavycliffs!"I yelled.

"These guys...They made their bodies round and they were to protect themselves when the Regal Mammoth crashed into the ground."Sani said then the Heavycliffs attacked. Sani and Toriko countered.

"Man,they're tough.I haven't had anything to eat,so I've barely got any strength left!"Toriko said kicking the creature. I hide behind a rock.

"Why you..."Rin said rising her smoke guns. Then purple liquid hit the beasts causing them to fall to the ground motionless but alive.

"They won't die.I used a full-body paralyzing neuotoxin."I heard familiar voice said.

"Coco!"Toriko yelled.

" I'm late."Coco said. I smiled and come out of hiding.

"Coco-San!"I yelled running to him. I repeating his name. He Knelled down.

"Hey, 's been a while."he said.

"Coco-San!Coco-san,Coco-San!"I chanted reaching him and hugged him tightly. I really like Coco for some reason I feel like I should comfort him and he's one of my destined ones I seem to have five destined ones which is rarer then rare.

"Here I find you in such a perilous danger zone...I guess you never do learn,huh,Kimiko-Chan?"Coco asked returning the hug.

~Toriko's P.o.v~

Kimiko hugged Coco. Does she like him? I see her as a sister but Coco was pretty much rejected love. I don't want Kimiko to get hurt. Wait since when did Coco call her Kimiko-Chan!?

~Sani's P.o.v~

She hugging him! She Hugging Him! SHE HUGGING HIM!

~Back to Kimiko's P.o.v~

"Here I find you in such a perilous danger zone...I guess you never do learn,huh,Kimiko-Chan?"Coco asked returning the hug.

"It's really you,Coco-San!I'd recognize that story-teller way of speaking anywhere!"I said releasing him. Toriko walked over.

"Coco!"Toriko said."Coco."Rin came up and said.

"Rin-Chan,It's been a while."I said looking up at her.

"It kinda makes me sick."Sani said.

"Oh, 's wrong?You drew back your 's been so long,why don't we shake hands?"Coco asked holding out his hand to Sani.

"Sani-San..Did you just draw back your Touches?"I asked worried.

"Yeah,they're not out now."Coco said.

"With Coco's eyes,he can even see Sani's Touches."Toriko said.

"Well to be precise,I can see the faint electromagnetic waves emitting from his Touches."Coco said.

"I don't think so.I just really hate touching you,so I don't have them out.I mean,you're poisonous."Sani said that was the last straw I punched him in to the gut leaving the others stunned.

"That's going to far Sani-san!"I yelled.

"It's fine 's just being Sani."Coco said trying to claim me down.

"But Coco-San..."I said looking up at him.I looked behind us.

"The Heavycliffs!"I yelled because I saw some of the beasts get up.

" though the Heavycliffs have practically gone mad with rage,they're still on wild instincts are sensing danger."Toriko said.

" this guy the one this I can't handle?"Sani asked annoyed. The mammoth reared up causing most of our group yelled.

"Don't worry."Coco said drinking something.

"I've already taken action."he added.

"What?"Sani asked looking to Coco.

"But with that gigantic body...it'll take some time for the poison to spread throughout,but eventually it won't be able to move at all."Coco said.

"You already poisoned it!?I knew we could count on you!"Toriko said.

"Bravo,Coco-San!"I said. I heard Sani huff.

"Anyhow,the real problem is what's inside of the the Regal Mammoth,I can see a different kind of electormagnetic seems the Bishokukai has already infiltrated it."Coco said.

"Inside?!"Toriko asked.

"I guess it's so big,they gave up just trying to kill the went in to get the Jewel Meat just like the an unrefined,vulgar-disgusting idea."Sani said.

"Jewel Meat...We're almost to it now.A meat so brilliant that it's said to make most other jewels pale in market price for it is 5 million yen of 100 's the ancient Treasure Food that's a combination of all the mammoth's parts."I ranted going into day-dream.

"I just want one chance to see it and taste it...And if I can,serve it at my restaurant!"I added.

"We have a race against time on our 's go inside,too."Coco said walking past Sani.

"Right!"Toriko,and I said following.

"I'm coming to."Rin said.

"There's no way that's possible!"Sani said.

"No,it's possible."Coco said.

"Okay,let's go."Toriko said. I can't believe I'm going to do this after this I going to need a long shower and then another one.

"We've gotta hurry."Rin said. I question my sanity.

"Let's go together,Sani-San."I said.

"Like hell I'm going into a disgusting place like that!"Sani yelled.

"I think given that the position it's in now,going in through the rear would honestly be safest."Coco said as I ran back to the group. Really I can't believe this.

"You're kidding,right!?I am absolutely not going!"Sani yelled then a laser came our way.

"Watch out!"Toriko yelled saving Sani's ass big time. Then there was an explosion.

"Toriko-San!"I yelled.

"Big Brother!"Rin yelled. A large pink robot landed in front of them. Wait Pink?

"A-A GT Robo!"Toriko said.

"It's huge!"I yelled.

"I've heard there were new models,but I can't believe there's one as huge as world of gourmet food is making strides every day."Coco said walking up and smirked.

"I'm really falling behind the times."he said. I was looking at the robot.

"That footprint was...from this guy?"I asked.

"It's a high-end careful,Coco."Toriko warned.

"I 's so high-tech I can even see the electromagnetic waves of the operator in real it won't a problem."Coco said.

" long as it's not that guy from the cave."Toriko said.

"Now this is many famous people gathered in one all these guys down would get me more credit than if I got the Jewel Meat,wouldn't it?"It said laughing.

"Ah?!Who's gonna finish off whom?You piece of junk!"Sani yelled Coco stopped him from attacking the robot.

"Sani,I will take care of this."Coco said.

"Coco..."Sani was about to protest.

"Everyone,get to the Jewel Meat as fast as they get it first it would be bad for also..."he said looking to us.

"Wha?"Sani asked."I noticed when I saw Toriko,but everyone's more exhausted than expected. The reason you withdrew your Touches,Sani,had nothing to do with my poison,did it?"Coco said.

"And I tried so hard to look nonchalant..."Sani said.

"Anyhow,I will take care of this!"Coco said throwing off his cloak.

"All of you are gonna die here!"the robot said preparing to fire a laser.

"Kiss!"Coco called then whistled. Kiss flew and tripped the robot and the laser to hit the ground under it causing an explosion.

"Now, !"Coco said.

"Thanks Coco,you're a life saver!"Toriko said running past.

"Big Brother!"Rin said following him.

"Sani-San,hurry!"I yelled stopping for him.

"Okay,I get it."Sani said running with me.

"Okay,which entry should we use?"Toriko asked.

"Y-yeah..."I said.

"The nose won't we get eaten,we'll end up as just a pile of bones."Toriko said.

"What do you do?"Rin asked.

"I guess... the butt is the only way in after all."Toriko said causing us to yelled.

"What are you talking about?!"Sani said.

"Let's go."I said grudgingly.

"I'll go."Rin said.

"You're kidding!No way,no way,no way,no way!No way in hell!If that's your plan,I'm heading home right now!"Sani ranted then we got sucked up.

"Sani!Can you stop this somehow?!"Toriko asked.

"I can't!It's got too much power!"Sani said. We were now in the about to be cut into little pieces when Toriko punched the wall of the nose causing the mammoth to blow us into it's mouth.

"Ow!That hurt!"Rin yelled at Toriko.

"Are you okay?"he asked her.

"Y-yeah,totally fine."Rin said sheepishly. Oh boy she got it real bad.

"W-we got eaten Toriko-san!"I whimpered. Toriko stood up.

"Don't inside of mammoth's mouth is air flows through it."Toriko said.

"I-I guess so."I said.

"Okay,let's head deeper inside!"Toriko said then everything started to shake. I looked up and saw a row of teeth.

"Toriko-san,the place we are right now... We're on a tooth!"I yelled.

 ** _I OWN NOTHING_**


	13. Chapter 12

We were standing a tooth.

"We're gonna be pulverized by the teeth!"I yelled. Just as I thought we were going to die. I looked around and saw Toriko and Sani holding up the tooth. They were straining. "Sani..."Toriko said.

"Right."Sani replied.

"Now!Run into the throat!"Toriko yelled.

"Right"I said then Rin and I jumped off the tooth with Sani and Toriko right behind us. Then we went down the throat. We landed in what I'm guessing was the stomach.

"Sani,couldn't you have used your Touches to make a cushion for us?Just how many kilometers did we fall in the esophagus?Man,where the hell are we?Inside the stomach?"Toriko asked looking around. I was looking around as well then I saw a GT Robo. Sani stood up ready to fight.

"A GT Robo!"Toriko said. The Robot stopped right in front of us it looks.

"Geez,I give up...This place is a total ,at some point I accidentally wound up back at the entrance."it said.

"This guy...Toriko,I'll take him!In these giant maze-like innards,the only thing we can rely on finding the Jewel Meat is your Rin and Kimiko with ,while you've got the change!"Sani said.

"Sani...Got 's go!"Toriko said.

"But?"I said.

"It fine,hurry!"Toriko said running off.

"Right."Rin said and followed.I followed her.

"you're going,too?"the robot asked causing me to freeze. It head opened up and red tentacle like things came out. I screamed and fell.

"Run,Kimiko!"Sani ordered I looked at him.

"That's dangerous, you know!There wild beasts living in there!"It laughed.

"Hurry up,Kimiko!"Toriko said.

"Right!"I said getting up. I turned to Sani and bowed.

"Thank you for everything,Sani-San."I said then ran to the other.

"That guy we just met,he seemed strong."Rin said.

"Yeah,he strong."Toriko replied.

"Will Sani-San be all right alone?"I asked worried.

"There's a reason Sani made us go on ahead."Toriko said.

"Reason?"I asked.

"Because he intends to fight that happens,us being there would be nothing more than a hindrance."Toriko said.

"You mean we'd get mixed up in the fight?"I asked.

"Not exactly."Toriko said.

"It's because Big Brother places beauty above all else."Rin said. Yeah and to be honest it's annoying. We slowed to a walk after a while. I watched Toriko because he didn't look well at all. He hasn't eaten for a while and I was starting to worry.

~With Coco~

Coco had defected the GT Robo but use too much poison and energy that he collapsed. Then the black GT Robo from the cave appeared.

~With Sani~

He was in the mist of his battle with the GT Robo in the stomach of the mammoth.

 ** _I OWN NOTHING_**


	14. Chapter 13

~Back with Kimiko and the others~

"Toriko-San,not eating anything has really taken its toll on you,hasn't it?Oh yeah the Cream ?My Gourmet Case...I guess I dropped it when we fell into the stomach."I said as we ran past a orange tree. I stopped and backed up.

"Huh,what are these?!"I asked. I picked one and tried it.

"Sour fruity."I said and looked down and saw mini corn stocks. I pick one. It smelled like cinnamon. Then I had an idea. I pulled out the Gourmet Spicer and looked around for an ingredient.

"What are you doing?"Toriko asked.

"We have to hurry."Rin added.

"There's something unusual happening inside the mammoth right now.A strong acidic smell is coming from 's the digestive enzymes being secreted by the 's evidence that the mammoth is undergoing some intense 's has if something like a virus is eating away at it's life...Something that's entered into the body directly and is being rejected!"Toriko said then there was a rumbling sound.

"Damn,this mammoth,is it trying to blow all foreign bodies out of it's body?!Let's hurry,don't fall behind!"Toriko said.

"Right."I said then we ran off. Rin stayed close to started to slow down and fell.

"Toriko,are you okay?"Rin asked worried. I don't think so he hasn't eaten anything for a while.

"Yeah."Toriko said clearly in pain as he stood back up. Then the two of them ran further ahead.

"Toriko-San..."I said sadly and followed. At any rate...His exhaustion has been way to severe. I wonder if this is a draw back of the Gourmet Cells. Sani told me that Toriko and the others have them. We kept running then the was a shacking.

"This one's way worse than before!"Rin said."Coco's poison might be 's hurry!"Toriko said and we ran.

~With Sani~

He had finally beat the GT then he was blown out. Coco had Kiss save him. When he landed he covered his face.

"What are you doing,Sani?"Coco asked.

"These wounds,they're just from tripping when I was inside the mammoth!No way in hell an enemy gave me these!"he said.

"Yeah,got importantly,I'm glad you're okay."Coco said.

"There was a huge shock that made me fall,okay?!"Sani ranted.

"Right."Coco said."The enemy was a breeze,though!I won hands down!"Sani said.

"We have to hurry, and the others are in danger!"Coco said going to stood and fell back down.

"Hey, hey, what happened?"Sani asked.

"I know you had to take on a guy,too,but you can barely stand up!Looks like you had some trouble,huh?"Sani said.

"I used too much poison."Coco said.

"Did Kiss bring these food supplies?How about you calm down and rest a little longer?"Sani asked.

"But..."Coco said."Sorry but I'm taking a real rest."Sani said sitting back down.

"Plus,there's no way in hell I'm going back into that mammoth."Sani added.

"Sani the enemy inside the mammoth right now is..."Coco said standing up.

"You've always been to much of a worrywart,Coco."Sani said.

"Our duties are already moment we entrusted Toriko to get the Jewel Meat,I think we both ,don't you think going to help him would make Toriko feel insulted?"Sani asked.

"And if someone dies?Even then?"Coco asked.

"Are you saying Toriko'll lose?"Sani asked causing Coco to gasp.

" 's a beautiful thing."Sani said.

~Back with Kimiko~

We were running.

"Take a here!"Toriko said. We turned down the passage and saw the walls were glowing.

"Toriko-San...What is this place?!"I asked.

"The radiance of the Jewel Meat is making the inside of the body glow."Toriko said.

"Amazing!So the reason the inside of the body has been so bright this whole time was because of the Jewel Meat,huh?!"I asked cheerful.

"The Jewel Meat's close!"Toriko said.I felt a very dark aura behind us.

"Get out of the way,Kimiko!"Toriko ordered charging my way. I saw the same red demon.

"Get out of the way!"I heard Toriko said. I yelled.

"Toriko!"Rin yelled. I fell to the floor.

"He didn't even flinch from my full intimidation?!"Toriko said. I looked behind me and saw the GT Robo from the cave punching Toriko sending him flying through at less three walls.I screamed.

"Toriko!"Rin yelled.

"Oh?It looks like I was grazed a little."I heard the robot said it's voice sounded familiar. Rin aimed a pink hand cannon at the robot and fired white smoke at it. The GT Robo dodge and attacked her. It's punch sent her flying.

"Toriko-san!Rin-san!"I cried out in fear.

 _ **I OWN NOTHING**_


	15. Chapter 14

The black GT Robo from the cave showed up and attacked Toriko and Rin. Both of them were now badly hurt.

"Toriko-san!Toriko-san!"I yelled for him to wake up. I couldn't use my powers not yet. The smoke spread as Toriko tried to get up.

"This is...Endorphin Smoke?"Toriko said.

"To-Toriko...At the very least...I can alleviate the pain for you."Rin said weakly.

"Rin..."Toriko said."Rin-san."I said running over to her.

"Here...The smoke is becoming a guys have to run away while you have the chance."she said.

"You're... more worried about me than yourself?"Toriko asked.

"Hurry... Run..."Rin said before closing her eyes. I yelled torn between fear,rage and sadness. The GT Robo taunted us. I turned a glared at the robot.

"You coward."I said coldly. It jumped in front of me causing me to drop my bag.

"It 'll be dead her and you had only not interfered,as you hadn't back then,I would have let you leave alive."It said. I shook in fear of this guy. Then I saw Toriko behind the robot.

"Hey,Who'd you say is dying?"Toriko asked causing the robot to turn. Then Toriko punched it which sent it flying.

"Toriko-san."I said watching him pant hard. He had to be extremely tired and hungry. He looked at Rin.

"Rin..."He said.

"To-Toriko..."Rin said with tears flowing from her eyes.

"Don't speak,Rin."Toriko said.

"T-this...This scar under my eye..."She said lightly touching it.

"Back then, I thought I was the same as you,but...because I was looking at it in the mirror,it was actually on the wrong I was still someone like me was able to help out you,Toriko."Rin said weakly.

"Rin,don't talk anymore."Toriko said.

"Please...Toriko,I have one last favor to ask..."Rin said.

" ,I was sure I broke his neck completely."the robot said walking towards

us.

"Please,Toriko."Rin said.

"Yeah."Toriko said. I was more worried about the GT Robo in front of us.

"Thank you...Tori..ko"Rin said.

"What's going on here?Could it be...this attack power is..."it said. Toriko's aura turned a deadly red. He addressed the robot with anger in his the two fought it Toriko sent the GT Robo flying.

"Rin was prepared to die the .Death is something always lurking nearby every living like you,without reason to risk his life,isn't qualified to live in this world.I'll send it to you,no matter how far off you may fear of death!"Toriko said.

"Is this ,,,a coincidence?Or did you choose this by design,Toriko?Either way,it has autophagy."The robot said.

"Autophagy?"I asked with tears in my eyes.

"Organisms that have fallen into a state of severe hunger will start to break down their own cells as a means of temporarily obtaining is called bastard,have you been fasting?"The robot asked. I gasped.

"In order to maintain a body like ours,possessing Gourmet Cells,you probably need an intake of some hundreds of thousands to millions of kilo-calories of energy ,for you, to fast only for a little while would cause a life-threatening damage."It added. I realized what Toriko was doing a gasped. I knew something was wrong.

"Now that I think about it,Toriko-San never ate anything the whole time."I thought a loud.

"They say that when one has Gourmet Cells,the more delicious the things they eat are,the more their power when they eat themselves,in other words,when your Gourmet Cells start to eat your own body,your body is given extraordinary is a foreboding omen that the Gourmet Cells are going to evolve."The robot said then attacked. Toriko counter easily. The GT Robo went to blast Toriko. He slammed the head shut.

"Shut that thing!"Toriko said and head-but the robot before throwing it like a rag-doll. The gust from the impact pushed me back slightly.

"Amazing!"I said.

"Now this is is a one-thousandth of a second lag in the response as a GT Robo I can't bring my full as I would expect, your power is ,you cannot maintain that power for is nothing more than the body's temporary avoidance of nutrient power increases, but if you stay in that state for a prolonged period,you will consume all of your own cells which will in is a double-edged the Gourmet Cells rapidly evolve,or you you beat me before the time limit expires?"The robot said shocking Toriko. The robot got in his face.

"You know it's impossible."It said launching an attack. Toriko countered as long as he could.

"M-my power is..."He said as his light faded.

"Well,it looks like this is the end of will be no ,Bishokuya Toriko!"The robot said firing a laser beam at Toriko.

"Toriko-San!"I yelled as the light hit him sending him flying.

"Toriko-San!"I yelled again falling to my knees.

~With Coco and Sani~

"This is..."Coco said looking back to the Mammoth.

"Coco what's wrong?"Sani asked.

"Some huge electromagnetic waves have gone into violent disarray."Coco replied.

"Does that mean someone's in danger?"Sani asked coolly.

"Inside the Regal Mammoth's giant body,with its bulky flesh wall in the way,I can't tell whose electomagnetic waves they I can be sure that Toriko and the others are having some sort of crisis."Coco said getting up only to full back down.

"Geez,don't be you went now,you'd only be a hindrance for them.I know how frustrating it is."Sani said.

"What on earth is happening in there?"Coco said.

~Back with Kimiko~

I shook in fear and grief as the robot came closer. I couldn't use my powers not here. I'm powerless right now. I hate it but I can't risk being found out.

"So in the end,it looks like the most intelligent one,youngster."It said looking at me. I'm lucky I have my family crest knife in my boot.

"Even if they're always careful,all humans eventually there's no need to rush one's death."he said then looked down and picked up the gourmet spicier.

"Are you a chef?"he asked throwing it behind him. I gasped.

"This is a nice kitchen knift."the robot said gaining my attention. I saw him holding the knife my brother give me when I finished school.

"I can more or less tell a chef's skill by looking at his knife.I see,so you're a first-class would be good to polish your skills even more.I pray that someday you would have enough value to be useful to us,the Bishokukai."He added. Not in on your life ass-hat.

"I'll be taking this knife."the bot said starting to walk away. Oh Hell no. I grabbed the robot. There's no way I'm letting this bastard take the one thing my brother gave me before he joined the Gourmet Knights. Tears were falling from my eyes.

"That is...That is the one thing I can't let you have."I said earning laugh.

"That knife is the equivalent to my life!"I said firmly.

"Give it back to me."I said with deadly venom dripping from my tone.

"If you interfere,you'll die."He threatened.

"I'm not afraid of dying."I bluffed.

"Even I came here with that resolve!Give it back!"I yelled let out some of my powers. He turned to me and I saw a cyclops that was black as night. It scared me but I didn't let got I just held on tighter. Nothing would make me let go not while he had my knife.

"Oh,it looks like your resolve is the real deal."He said.

"Yes,And yours is no."I heard someone say. I gasped then Toriko came into view.

"As I thought,the only one without resolve is Robo!"Toriko said.

"Toriko?"the Robot asked.

"Toriko-San!"I yelled crying.

 ** _I own Nothing_**


	16. Chapter 15

"That knife is the equivalent to my life!"I said firmly.

"Give it back to me."I said with deadly venom dripping from my tone.

"If you interfere,you'll die."He threatened.

"I'm not afraid of dying."I bluffed.

"Even I came here with that resolve!Give it back!"I yelled let out some of my powers. He turned to me and I saw a Cyclops that was black as night. It scared me but I didn't let got I just held on tighter. Nothing would make me let go not while he had my knife.

"Oh,it looks like your resolve is the real deal."He said.

"Yes,And yours is no."I heard someone say. I gasped then Toriko came into view.

"As I thought,the only one without resolve is Robo!"Toriko said.

"Toriko?"the Robot asked.

"Toriko-San!"I yelled crying. Toriko pointed to the robot.

"Deactivate your 'excess pressure limiters'.Make it so the entire signal of the blow gets that?"Toriko said.

"That's what I'd call 'resolve'."Toriko added. The robot just looked at him. Then dropped my knife which I jumped to pick up as the two walked towards each other.

"Toriko-san..."I whispered.

"Let me... hear your name."Toriko said.

"I am Starjun."the robot said.

"Starjun?" Toriko asked. Then the robots eyes glowed red for a second.

"The excess pressure limiters have been 100% of all physical attacks will be conveyed to me."Starjun said.

"That composure is proof that the fighting power of the GT Robo lightly outstrips your own."Toriko said.

"I don't mind not having the excess pressure will allow me to measure your strength in this powered-up more precisely."the robo said.

"Is that so?In that case...I'll make sure you don't regret that!"Toriko said powering up causing a great gust of wind. Then the robot punched Toriko in the gut.

"He stopped it?"he asked then Toriko grabbed the robots arm and broke it. The robot moaned in pain then Toriko completely broke off the arm and tossing it a side. The Robot opened it's face and Toriko punched the robot in the gut before he attacked pushing it back. Starjun was about to attack when Toriko used 5 Ren Kugi Punch.

"I this is as far as I go?Was the Jewel Meat tasty,Toriko?"The robot asked then

"In order for me to one day procure the Jewel Meat...let's meet next time,in the flesh."he said.

"Right."Toriko said then hit the GT with 10 ren kugi punch. The Robot went flying. "Gochisousama deshita."Toriko than the GT exploded. Then Toriko fell to his knee clinching his arm in pain. Then he look at me and smiled.

"It's over."he said. I ran over to him.

"Toriko-San!"I cried and hugged him I was to happy that he was okay to care how unlady like I was being.

"Toriko-San,your alive!"I cried into his chest.

"I'm so glad your alive..."I added.

"Rin!"Toriko said pushing out off the way and running over to her.

"Toriko-san?"I asked. I could tell that her life was very faint but still there. Thank god she still alive.

"Let's hurry and get her out of here."Toriko said picking her up princess style. Oh if she was awake right now she'd be the happiest girl in the world.

"Rin's alive!"Toriko said happily.

"You damn mammoth... you've got awesome timing!Let get going."Toriko said.

"Right!But what about the Jewel Meat?"I said

"Yeah,I can't forget that!"he said.

~With Coco and Sani~

"It looks like the poison has finally ran 'd best get some distance from it."Coco said.

"What's happening to Toriko and the others,Coco?!"Sani asked.

"What about Rin and Miko?"he added.

"Believing is beautiful,right?"Coco asked.

"You really are a thoroughly beautiful man,Sani."he added.

"No need to worry,everyone's 're coming right now!"Coco said.

"Toriko!"Sani yelled.

"Sani!"Toriko called back.

"Give us a cushion!"he order.

"And that's the Jewel Meat!"Coco said. Sani fan-boyed.

~Kimiko's p.o.v.~

Toriko carried Rin and the Jewel Meat as we fall from the mammoth's mouth. Sani had caught the Jewel Meat and me as Toriko fell and hit his head on the ground through his head is hard enough that it wouldn't cause much harm. Rin some how landed some what genitally. Toriko and Sani started to yell at each other.

"Sani-San!"I yelled.

"Rin!"he yelled running over to her.

"Finally you 're courting on you to treat her."Toriko said. I let go of the net and landed quiet gracefully in front of Coco.

"Kimiko-Chan."Coco greeted.

"Coco-San..."I said as he walked up to me.

"What is Sani-San doing...?"I asked.

"Using his 0.1 micron diameter Touches,he can perform surgery."Coco said.

"It's more like first aid till actual treatment can be done."Sani added.

"Kiss went to the research 's going to call a medical team should arrive soon."Coco said.

"Will Rin-Chan ... be okay?"I asked. I knew she'd live be I was worried.

"You don't have to -Chan won't die."he said. I sighed I knew that already. Then I saw Terry riding on the back of a weird two headed eight legged beast.

"Terry!"Toriko said. He jumped off and landed in front of us.

"No way,you made the Obsaurus into your subordinate?!You went through all that just for this guy...But still good job Terry!"Toriko said. Terry howled happily. Then a chopper come and took us all back to the lab.

~Time Skip~

We were in the infirmary as Rin started to wake up.

"Rin/Rin-Chan!"Toriko,Sani and I said worried.

"Guys..."Rin said confused.

"How are you feeling?"I asked.

"I'm fine."she said then she blushed I'm guessing she remember the little kiss Toriko and her shared. I smiled.

"Toriko!"Rin said latching on to him.

"Lovebirds." I teased.

"Okay!Anyhow we've got Rin back now,too!"Sani said.

"Right!Let's got our lavish dinner started!"Toriko said. We headed to the dinning room and and sat at the table.

"Thank you for waiting."the waiter setting the Platter in the center of the table.

"Your Jewel Meat is served."he said after uncovering it. The light coming of it was blinding. Everyone was in awe to the Jewel Meat.

"Shall we give thanks."I said.

"Anyhow,Let's dig in!"Toriko said.

"Right."We said.

"Itadakimasu!"Everyone said then we all took a bit. It was so good. I felt my heart beat faster. I looked at my hands to see that I was glowing.

"Isn't this amazing,Toriko-San?"I asked looking over to him.

"You're glowing like crazy!"I yelled.

"Taste and texture!And it's a carnival of all the parts!Just like one!"Toriko went into a rant. I slipped away from the other. I had gotten permission to help the chef.

"Terry you should have some,too!It's delicious!"he added earning a happy bark.

"You too,Kiss."Coco said.

"Hm,Where's Kimiko-Chan?"He asked I had come back from the kitchen.

"Kimiko?"Toriko asked getting up.

"Well,we finally got the meat...so I thought I might be able to mix up ine more thing."I said.

"You mean with the gourmet spicer?"Toriko asked.

"yep."I said holding it up. I put a couple of the orangio and hoursetailinnamon in.

"I kept it with me the whole time so I could make something outstanding for you,Toriko-san."I said crushing the spices together.

"The citrus-type fruit smell combined with exquisitely matching cinnamon,it irresistible!I've never smelt a spice like this before!"Toriko ranted.

"It's a powder that's a mix of Orangio and Horsetailinnamon at a 3 to 2 you go."I said holding it to him.

"Itadakimaru!"Toriko said eating in one bit then the glow around him brighter.

"The luminescence got a level stronger!"Coco started ranting.

"Both ingredients were picked up inside the mammoth."I said.

"I that's why they're such exquisite spices that fit well with the Jewel Meat."Coco said.

"Yes."I said. Toiko walked over to the window and sighed when he reached it.

"I guess... it's decided,then."Toriko said.

"What was that?"Sani asked.

"What didja say just now,Toriko?"Sani asked. Sani was glowing brightly. Toriko turned.

"That's one incredible shine,Sani!"Toriko said.

"Sani-San is glowing more than anyone."I yelled.

"His electromagnetic waves strengthened along with the likely,Sani's Gourmet Cells are extremely compatible with the Jewel meat."Coco said.

"So,Toriko,what was it you said?"I asked

"What'd I say about what?"Toriko asked.

"Didn't you say something was... 'decided,'or something?"Sani asked.

"Yeah."Toriko said.

"Only this meat...has been good enough for me to want to put it in."Toriko said.

"Put it into...what,exactly?"Sani asked.

"To my Full Course as the Meat Dish!"Toriko said happily.

"Toriko-San!"I said.

"I agree."Rin yelled.

"Wait a secon'!"Sani yelled.

"huh?"Everyone said save for Sani.

"What're you doing,Sani,you asshole?!"Toriko yelled.

"Isn't it obvious?!I'm telling you not to be hasty!"Sani said. So began the banter between the two.

"Um,can't both of you put the Jewel Meat into your own Full Courses?"I asked hoping it would resolve the argument.

"No way!"They both yelled. Two went back fighting.

"Coco-san can't you stop them?"I asked.

"I'm sorry let just eat."he said.

"Right."I said.

 _ **I OWN NOTHING**_


	17. Chapter 16

It's about two weeks since Terry was born and I meet Sani. I couldn't stop thinking about the connection Toriko and Starjun had for some reason the two of them had a familial tie connecting them I didn't understand why. Katsuro hasn't let me out of his sight expect to bath and get ready for work after hearing about The GT Robot.

"Oh come on Katsuro,I'm a big girl I can handle myself."I said as we walked to my work place.

"I'm know that but what if that robots operator was from our home town."he said. When we got to the hotel. Katsuro left for his part-time at the market. I went into the kitchen. I greeted warmly by the staff. The manager was shocked to see me in the kitchen.

"Chef Kimiko is cooking in the restaurant."the middle-aged man said.

"She is,general seeing head chef in the restaurant fills me with emotion!"One of the other cooks said.

"We had some Parmesansho Fruit around,didn't we?"I asked.

"Yes."he said holding back a crimson blush.

"The Horsetailinnamon I picked inside the Regal Mammoth with ...the fruit with the combined taste of rich Parmesan cheese and the tingling spice of the Japanese pepper,Parmesansho , added to marbled pork,Marbled Wabuu."I stated perpairing my spicer.

"Chef, what kind of Gourmet Spicer is that?I've never seen one before."my coworker asked.

"Ah,that's cause this is a special Gourmet all,Toriko-San gave it to me."I said.

"Bishokuya Toriko?!Amazing!"He said.

"You sure are in high spirits,Chef Kimiko."Someone said. I looked up and saw Bureau Director Uumen and Johannes.

"Bureau Director Uumen,Johannes-San!"I said shocked. They were lead to the VIP room.

"My,this has quite the taste!"Uumen said.

"Thank you very me try adding some more spice to give it a different,fuller taste."I said adding more of the spice mixture.

"Mm,delicious!The flavors of the cheese,pepper,and cinnamon have bloomed,giving it even more impactful...No a iyanpactful taste!"the charismatic director said.

"So,what about your work with the IGO?"I asked.

"Do you know what happened with permanent member of the security council,President Dohem of the Republic of Roto?"He asked.

"Dohem?"I asked thinking for a momtent then gasped.

"The man that GT Robo disguised himself as?!"I said in shock.

" Bishokukai slipped through a gap in security... and changed places with President to say,the President was considerably angry about the laxness of the IGO security."Uumen said as if it was no big deal.

"I see."I said.

"Right now,a meeting where the head of each nation comes together is being held,the Gourmet Summit."he said I jumped a little I knew my father would be in town thanks to Katsuro the prick. My father rubs elbows with many world leaders due to he's work and he's played host to them more then a few time. So a number of them have seen me before.

"And now President Dohem has become obstinate,and he alone is opposing important gourmet though the bill won't pass without unanimous 's so pigheaded that the people in the Republic of Roto are calling him "Super Pigheaded Dohem." It's very difficult to have him change his attitude."he said.

"Um...So what should I do?"I asked. Then two suits came in wheeling in a Mermaituna.

"Th-This is..."I gaped.

"It's Capture Level 's nicknamed the princess of the deep sea,the Mermaituna."Uumen said.

"Because of it's beauty and rarity,it's said to be a legendaey mermaid-like fish,the Mermaituna."I said still in shock.

"We ,the IGO Development Bureau managed to successfull capture one."Johannes said.

"Famous for being a food connoisseur,the President's favorite food is fatty chef,I would like you to the top-quality fatty tuna,Bubbly Tuna, of this Mermaituna into a dish,and get him to change his attitude."Uumen said. I had taken off my hat. My eyes widened. A chance to show my talent.

"They say you can take 200 grams of Bubbly Tuna from each fish. If I'm not mistaken,it reaches its peak flavor seven days after being caught."I said.

" after seven days,it becomes cooking limit is that seven-day Kimiko,the success of the summit rides on your shoulders."he said.

"You're giving such a big responsibility to me?!"I asked talk about pressure.

"It'll be all skill as a chef has been rising considerably.I wonder if it's thanks to this job,that thing may come in handy."he said of carefree.

"It's the same thing Coco-San told me..."I said thinking back to what he said.

~Mean while Coco's P.O.V~

I was taking a walk hopefully it will ease my worries.

"Kimiko-Chan.I hope you'll follow my advice,but ..."I worried out loud when I heard squealing. I looked to see a stampede of fan-girls running my way.

"Er,no,I'm going to be leaving soon!"I yelled.

"I predicted when wild beasts are going to appear at Gourmet Fortune,so...I'm going on a trip as a Bishokuya!Um,are you all listening?"I asked.

"I have poison,it's dangerous..."I added. I really wish Toriko was here then I could go see Kimiko I wanted to ask her out to dinner.

~Mean while Sani's P.O.V~

I was through lad but I couldn't for the life of me stop thinking about Miko she may be a little boyish but I can't help but feel like I met her before. Then the Gaushi broke out.

"The Gauchi Broke out."I said. Rin just sat there. This happens every time Toriko comes around.

"Hey,That Gauchi is heading straight for you and it looks pretty ag'tated."I said. Then she got off her ass and did something.

"Be a good boy,now."she said petting it. I walk up to her.

"Say,what were ya spacing out about?"I asked already knowing.

"I was just remembering ... the thing that happen with Toriko and what Kimiko told me."she said then squealed.

"Ow. What's with her?"I asked. As she ranted. The sooner she and Toriko hook up the better.

"Maybe I'll get out of here already...I already recovered all the Rockdrum shells to be made into Perfect Beauty Marbles.I've got no reason to be here anymore."I said.

"Ah,then where are you gonna go,Big Brother?"Rin asked.

"To The Country of Healing,where beautiful ingredients and devices are plentiful."I said then walked away.

"That fight with the Bishokukai did awful damage to my cuticles. No way around it,I'll have to sell this whole shell and invest it a hair treatment."I said. I wonder if Miko would come along god knows she could use it.

"You sure are carefree while other people are working!"Rin said.

"Well it wasn't like I was going to be doing work here."I said.

"Geez,the Chief and Vice President Shigematsu are just having a carefree drink,too."Rin huffed.

"Let them drink."I said.

"How about asking Kimiko-Chan called last night her Roommate is refusing to leave her alone."Rin said.

"Her roommate is a guy from the sound of it."she added causing me to pause. MY MIKO LIVES WITH A MALE!

~With Toriko~

Terry and I were walking trying to find something Terry would eat. When we were attacked by a Flyer Duck. We beat it pretty easily. I walked into the woods to get some fire-wood. Roast Flyer Duck sounds really good.

"Looks Tasty,Eh?Terry!"I said looking over to him. He just looked at me annoyed. I sighed. Kimiko could tell me what Terry wanted. She has a way with Kiss too. I bet she could find something Terry'd eat. I eat the whole Flyer Duck bones included. I want something sweet. I found White Apples. Terry had caught a Cheese Rabbit.

~Back with Kimiko~

I sneezed.

"Kimiko-San are you okay?"One of my co-workers asked.

"Yeah I'm fine."I said.

"Hey could you taste this I feel like somethings missing."I asked him.

"Sure."he said tasting some of it.

"It's great Kimiko-San!"he said.

"You think so?"I asked.

"Yes."he said happily. I sighed.

"Kimiko-San?"he asked.

"Something's missing but what?"I asked myself. Than it dawn on me.

"That's it."I said. Run to the break room and called Katsuro.

"Katsuro I need you to get me a bottle of Rose Honey."I said.

"You know I can't Kimiko."He said.

"Oh yeah I forgot I have to get through this with out their I'll keep and I'll be stay at the hotel for a few days."I said.

"What?!Kimiko,you know it's not safe."he said.

"Katsuro.I have an important task right now and till I find the missing piece and the party ends I'm staying at the hotel."I said and hung up. 'Tomorrow I'll go to the market' I thought as I closed my eyes.

~Time skip~

I walked around the market looking for the missing ingredient.

"Well if it isn't,Kimiko?What's up?You've got such a glum look on your face."I heard someone say. I looked and saw Tom.

"Tom-San!"I said. I told him what had happened leaving out the part of knowing Rose Honey being one of the pieces to the puzzle.

"Toriko when to the Wul Jungle."Tom said offhandedly.

"THAT'S IT!"I yelled.

"The Wulstar Sauce Fruit is the perfect Ingredient to finish the sauce."I said. I called Johannes to come pick me and take me to Wul Jungle.

"Tom-San you're live saver."I said with a wink.

 _ **I OWN NOTHING!**_


	18. Chapter 17

I the sooner I get the Walstar Fruit the sooner I can make the sauce and go home. I decided I'll use my powers no time to mess around. I could feel my eyes burning I closed them. I can't have Johannes finding out about my powers yet.

~With Sani~

I was just about to leave of the country of healing when Rin stopped me telling Miko went to the Wul Jungle. If I appear at the right in a nick of time and save her.

"...brilliantly saving Miko from danger?"I asked myself .I gasped.

"Beautiful!"I said. She'll fall for me and I can take her to the country of healing for a major makeover.

~With Toriko~

Terry and I just landed 80 kilometers southwest of the Wul Jungle. At the end of the day I was wishing Kimiko was here. She'd at lest get Terry to eat something small.

~Back with Kimiko~

I looked out the window and saw Toriko.

"Toriko-San?"I asked. Well there goes my plan. We landed.

"I'll be fine Johannes-san."I told coolly. I picked a Peaceful Flower placed it in my belt and started walking into the jungle. Once I was out of sight I unseal my powers I could feel my eyes turn red as fire. The petals of the Peaceful flower I picked wilted. I untied my hair and revealed the ribbon to have a dagger on the end.

"Time to get what I came for and get the hell out."I said and kept walking. All the animals I came across fled.

 _ **I OWN NOTHING**_


	19. Chapter 18

I walked through the jungle unafraid. I had my powers unsealed I just hoped I didn't run into Toriko. I'd saw some Mentaikomugi coming into the jungle. I'll pick some on my way back home Katsuro love spicy food.I heard a wolf howling happily.

"I guess that's Terry man she's got a set of vocal cords."I said to myself tie my hair back up a sealing my powers just in case. I caught a glint of gold in the corner of my eye.

"The Wulstar Fruit."I said an Aloe Lizard was heading my way. I wasn't going to run and leave with out the last piece of my puzzle. The fruit ripened mere seconds before the beast was there. I picked a fruit and ran like hell. But the beast caught me and put me in it's mouth.

"I'm glad I grabbed a this."I said pulling out bottle of the spice mix I used for Katsuro's meals and pour the whole thing down the beast throat. It spit me out and ran. Thank god for Katsuro's love spicy food. I saw Sani walk up.

"Sorry to keep you waiting my princess but fear not,for I am here."he said. I rolled my eyes. Great now I need a bath again.

"Sani-San?What're you doing here?"I asked. Thank god I seal my powers when I did. He lied and said he come for the Lizard's Aloe.

"Kimiko?"I heard Toriko ask. I looked over to see him and Terry.

"Toriko-San!"I said running over to him.

"You came too?"he asked.

"Yes."I said.

"What's with the big difference compared to when I showed up?"Sani asked.

"I came to get a Wulstar Sauce Fruit."I said.

"Is that the BB Corn Tom-San was talking about?"I asked.

"Yep."he said.

"Hey Terry I heard you weren't eating like the good girl I know you are."I said scoldingly to the young wolf. She looked down.

"It's okay but try to eat more after this or I'll worry."I said sweetly earning a happy yip.

"Hey want too come with us to pop the corn?"he asked.

"That's okay."I said.

"I have to get to get back and make the sauce for the party."I added. I had gotten to the Sani's plane and we took off.

"Get us to the hotel as fast as you can."I said. Sani started driving like a mad man. Now I feel sick to my stomach. We were flying way to fast but I had to get to the hotel in mere hours before the tuna went bad. I looked at the fruit in my hand.

"Can I really save the summit with food?"I asked myself I mean come on a mess up like that food might not be enough. All I know is if I fail it's bye-bye freedom. I know Fathers going to be there and if I can prove I've gotten this far with no help from him and Mother I as good as free from the marriage contract with Kasturo's elder brother. I like the guy but he's a chauvinist asshole with no redeeming qualities save for being strong and quiet handsome.

~With Toriko~

Toriko was fight Grinpatch. Terry had run away like he'd order. Toriko was having trouble against his opponent. In the end he pulled out a couple new moves that he had been working on.

 _ **I OWN NOTHING**_


End file.
